Una extraña relacion
by Neny-Sweets
Summary: Esta es una historia entre amor y odio ... da Situaciones medias complicada para la tierna Hinata pero ella saca un florecer su lado agresivo y ... .. los dejo con mi primer FanFic ... Espero que les guste ... XD
1. Chapter 1

**Una extraña relación…  
**

Los hermosos personaje de Naruto no me pertenecen son del fabuloso **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Un chico odioso y fastidioso…**

Soy una joven de 17 años… que está en ultimo año de preparatoria en el instituto de konoha, iba caminando al primer día de clases del mi último años estaba ansiosa al reencuentro con mis amiga y ver a mi eterno amor… Naruto-kun ^^… eso me emocionaba aun mas ya que eran mas de cuatro semana sin verlo ni saber de ellos… iba feliz por la vida, pero sucedió algo inesperado… T-T.  
Era un extraño día, de esos día que uno no debe levantarse... todo sucedió cuando estaba en el trayecto al instituto de konoha… iba caminado sin gana, con sueño… y más un estaba distraída ya está pensando en las maravillosas vacaciones que había pasado con mi familia en la casa de campo de mis abuelos y que me volvería a encontrar con mis amigos en el instituto… hasta que de repente sentí un golpe… y caí al suelo. Al levantar la mirada me percate que había chocado con un poste del alumbrado. En eso que me estoy poniendo de pie sentí una risotada cosa que no me gusto escuchar… lévate mi mirada y busque de donde provenía esa carcajada, ahí vi un joven con una mirada penétrate con una ojeras bien marcada y tenía una cabellera rojo fuego y bien alborotada… °¬ ¬ como ya estaba de pie me dirige donde estaba el a increparlo, no permitiría que tonto se burlara de mi y menos a la vista de todos…

-oye de que te reis… acaso encuentras gracioso lo que sucedió… pues yo no le encuentro nada de gracioso....

- como que no es gracioso…. jajaj… Si lo es y muy comino jajaja…

-ya no aguanta más su risotada……ò//ó

- Podrías repetir la caída…. Jojojo…

En eso me dispuse a darle una cachetada y iba a lograr mi objetivo y… el me sujeta del brazo… que rabia…!!!

-no seas boba…. no permitiré que una niña fea como tú me toque…

El idiota me sujeto fuerte. No lo soltaba yo no sabía qué hacer… en eso el me gira y el queda detrás de mi pero sin soltar el brazo como un especie de abrazo y siento que el me pega una palmada en el trasero diciendo al oído…

-a niña fea y boba se castiga cuando se portan mal… jejeje….

Y me suelta, quede pasmada y no supe como reaccionar… O//O y cuando me recupere de la impresión me di la vuela para verlo de frente dispuesta a en fretarlo y….. el ya no estaba… una rabia inmensa me invadió como permitía que un tonto se burlara de mi y mas aun en dos ocasiones… QUE RRAAABBBIIIAAA!!!!!… Ò,,Ó  
suspire ahhh…… °¬ ¬… para relajarme pensando le vamos hacer al asunto lo único que espero es volver a encontrármelo para vengarme de ese tonto afeminado…

Continúe con mi camino aun mas distraída por lo sucedido y escuche a lo lejos… ¡¡¡¡HINATAAaAAa…!!!! Por la voz me di cuenta que era mi amiguis.. Sakura al voltearme la vi a ella saludando me, le sonreí correspondiendo el saludo pero no venia sola, venia con Ino y Naruto mi eterno amor…n.n. las cosas se ponían mejor después del mal rato que pase. Los cuatros nos dirigimos al salón de clases…  
En eso que voy entrando a la sala divisé en el fondo de ella a mi mejor amiga Tente, ella era como un hermana para mi ^-^… me dirige don estaba sentada, nos saludamos con un gran abrazo ya no nos veíamos de hace 4 semana por las vacaciones… ahí nos pusimos a hablar en entretenidamente las cosas que nos sucedió durante las vacaciones en eso entra la maestra de biología Tsunade. En ese momento todo el salón quedo en silencio ya que iba a empezar la clase…

Bueno días… antes de empezar la clase hay que hacer un anuncio es el siguiente -hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno- entrara… levante la vista, lo vi entrar, ahí está el patán de la mañana y recordé toda la iraaa… que se me había olvidado por el encuentro con mi amigaa…… Ò_Ó  
Escuche hola… soy Sabaku no Gaara…!!! Y es palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza… hasta que mi amiga Tente me saco del trance

-Hinata el es muy guapo… que te pasa??? - estaba roja de ira- parce que viste el diablo -eso no es nada… El es un demonio de la peor calaña encarnado en hombr!!!  
-amiga te paso algo con él…. A caso lo conoces…??? Preguntaba Tente

-Si, por mi desgracias si… en eso escuche a Tsunade que indicándole donde se fuera a sentar en un banco con los dos asientos desocupado y quedo uno vacio al lado del…. Todo el salón murmuraba la llegada del nuevo alumno… en eso comenzó la clase de biología… mientras tanto yo le narraba la historia a Tente… escuche un grito…

¡ HINATA…. GUARDA SILENCIOOOoooo!!!! Ven y siéntate al lado de Gaara…

Ohhh… por dios… no puede ser!!! En eso lo miro y el estaba con un sonrisa triunfante moviéndome la mano como saludándome de una forma sarcástica… respondí a Tsunade ni loca me siento ahí… ella se sorprendió de mi actitud…-Entonces te quedaras afuera del salón- se escucho… ooohhhhhh…… masivo en toda la sala. Tome mis cosas y me fui del salón y todos quedaron muy sorprendido de mi reacción… y mientras salía del salón siempre digna se escuchaban murmullos… ¿a caso se conocen? -¿fueron novio…? etc… a mi me daba más rabia que me vinculara con un idiota de primera…. Mucha mas tener que soportar esos comentario…

Ya a fuera del salón me dirige a la quinto piso donde estaba la biblioteca… y entre a la sala de silencio a meditar y aprovechar de adormir que era lo mejor de doto, ya que aun tenia sueño… jijiji…. En eso me acomodo en un escritorio y hice recuento de lo que me sucedido…en eso invadió un sueño y caí en los brazos de Morfeo zzZzZzZZzz…

Sentí el timbre del recreo…. me dirige al patio donde me estaba esperando Sakura, Ino y Tente…. Cuando las vi pensé ahora se viene el interrogatorio de ellas no mas hicieron verme se dirigieron de inmediato donde venia y me rodearon entre las tres con un montón de preguntas que no sabía con cual empezar… suspire… ahhhh…. Dije es una larga historia… pero otro día les cuento ellas

Tres me gritaron, QUEEE…!!!!

Me fui de ahí corriendo huyendo de ellas antes que continuara con el interrogatorio ya estaba tan fastidiada ya no quería saber nada mas de ese tema… hasta que otra vez choque con algo pero esta vez no caí al suelo porque me sujetaron de la mano… lévate la vista y era Naruto-kun con una de esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza lo mire a los ojos… me sonrojé de inmediato ya que de niña estaba enamorada de él…. Dije gracias Naruto-kun… ^//^ , el tan amable me pregunta si estoy bien, si me paso algo… dije que no . Yo estaba en el cielo ya que el no me soltaba de la mano además no hice el mínimo intento de separarlo,,, n.n hasta que escuche detrás de mi…

- Nunca pensé que los monstro… cambiara de color tan fácilmente.. jajaja…

-Era esa maldita voz… ronca con mucho sarcasmo… que me hizo hervir la sangre… Ò_Ó en eso que le iba a responder escuche a Naruto

-Si es un monstro pero de los más bellos que he visto…  
-No crees lo mismo Gaara?  
-Acaso no te gusta ???

Y el peli rojo no supo que decir, pero su rostro se puso más rojo que su propios cabellos o//o . Yo por dentro me reía jojojo…

-Bueno a ti Naruto te gusta las niñas fea lo que es a mi no… y se marcho del lugar…

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron viendo como él se marchaba…. y a todo esto Naruto aun me tenía tomada de la mano… y de pronto el se dio cuenta que aun me sujeta y se sonrojo -hay Hinata discúlpame- me soltó la mano bruscamente. Pucha yo que me sentía en el cielo T,T

-Hina nos estamos viendo en clases -vi como Naruto se marchaba corriendo- ahh,… me vas costar que te traes con Gaara…

Grite ok Naruto de ahí hablamos… pensé: además de estar enamorada de el. Siempre fue un gran amigo de esos que uno puede confiar a ojos cerrado ^//^. A pesar del mal rato que pase on ese baboso Naruto-kun me tenia de la mano que feliz…

Las clases continuaron como siempre pero estuve todo el dia evitando a mis amigas, hasta que llego la hora de ir a casa… estaba salinedo del instituto a escondida sin encontrarme con el idiota ese y mis amigas ya que exigían una explicación pero me escabullí y logre salir sin ser vista. Jijiji…  
En eso que iba llegando a mi hogar divisé que fuera de ella habian dos siluetas… pero no alcance a ver nada más ya que habían entrado a la casa… en eso me apresure para saciar mi curiosidad saber realmente quienes eran… entre a la casa, la sorpresa tremenda que me lleve ahi..…

Continuaraaaaaaaaa……


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo… esperando que sea de su agrado… disculpen por la tardanza XD….  
los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo #2: "Va de mal a peor…"

Una vez dentro de la casa….

Estaba mi madre en la entrada, me recibió con una sonrisa, saludándome cariñosamente, preguntando cómo me había ido en el instituto mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina, de repente exclamo, ¡Tenemos visitas! -como si no lo supiera…  
- ¿Mamá donde están ellos?-  
-Están en la sala de estar-en ese momento estaba preparando las cosas para servir el té para atender a sus invitados.  
-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-  
-Toma las tazas, colócalas en una charola y llévala, por favor- la obedecí solo para saciar mi curiosidad, por fin saber quiénes eran jijii…. Nos dirigimos donde se encontraban todos, pero como iba con la charola, tenía que ayudar a servir el té, aun no podía ver quiénes eran porque estaba dando la espalda. Cuando terminé lo que estaba haciendo, fui donde estaban todos reunidos y…… mi sorpresa fue demasiada, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, tienen que explicarme lo que pasa…. Me formulaba todas esas ideas en mi mente, hasta que papá hablo…  
-Hinata… ven a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia…!!!- apunto al que estaba a su lado.  
En ese momento estábamos frente a frente del estúpido, bobo e idiota de la mañana y ese tarado con una cara de satisfacción con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero las palabras de papá aun me daban vuelta en la mente, no las podía asimilar lo que sucedía, pero la sorpresa fue muy grande que me fui a negro… lo último que escuche fue HINATAaaAA…!!! , no supe nada más…

En mi habitación…  
Empecé a despertar lentamente…. abrí los ojos de a poco, me sentía aturdida por el golpe en la cabeza "seguramente me desmaye", -¿Qué sucedió?- … trataba de recordar lo que había pasado. -Gaara, vivirá en mi casa!!!, recordé y se vinieron un monton de preguntas a la mente:  
¿Será verdad?  
¿Cómo ese bobo va ser miembro de mi familia?  
¿Por qué papá lo conoce?  
¿Tendré que vivir con él? -necesito respuesta. Ahora será más difícil mi vida ahhhhhhh…, tendré que aguantarlo en el instituto y ahora en casa, -¡no lo puedo creer!-no, esto es una pesadilla de nunca acabar.  
En eso que me cuestionaba, sentí que golpeaban la puerta… era mi madre con un semblante de preocupación.  
-¿Hija, qué fue lo que te sucedió estas enferma?-en eso ella se acerco, toco mi frente se dio cuenta que no tenía fiebre suspiro ahhhh….  
-¡Me tenias preocupada mi niña!- con tono de voz melancólico.

Sin más rodeo, no aguante la incertidumbre y pregunte:  
-¿Mami, por qué papá hablo de un nuevo integrante en la familia?- por favor que no me responda y confirme mi gran temor, ahí va su respuesta .…  
-Sucede que tu padre tiene que cuidare de Gaara, mientras el señor Sabaku No y sus otros dos hijo no estén en la ciudad, ya que se van fuera por negocios.

-¿Por qué mi padre se ofreció hacer tal favor?-

-Tu padre le deba un favor muy grande al señor Sabaku No, esto es una forma de devolver la mano que nos tendió en el pasado, se portaron tan bien con nosotros que es imposible

negarnos a ello-definitivamente confirmo mi peor temor, en ese momento.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara?-que no sea mucho, por favor, que sea una semana por fi.  
-Alrededor de seis a ocho meses-dice mi madre, "viviré en un infierno durante todo ese tiempo…"  
-¿Llegara pronto?-  
-Gaara, ya está viviendo con nosotros- pero mamá por favor que no se quede!!! …. Además el es un patán de primera, reclame.  
- ¡¡¡HINATA!!! no es forma de hablar de una personas si aun no lo conoces, es feo que hables así del cuándo se ha portado también contigo- eso ultimo me sorprendió, seguí escuchando, -Para que te enteres…. quien te trajo a tu habitación cuando te desmallaste, fue Gaara -ahhh… no, no lo creo

-Se vio muy preocupado de ti y se ofreció a traerte hasta aquí, cualquier persona no hace eso-al momento siguiente dijo emocionada…

- ¡Me gusta él, como novio para ti, haría una linda pareja! –suspiro mamá ahhhhh……………….  
_¡¡¡MAMÁ, las cosas que dices!!!. Tu sabes muy bien de quien estoy enamora-  
-Lo sé-lo sé, pero nadie te dice que no la pases bien conociendo a otros chicos mientras llegue el verdadero amor, me guiño un ojo, ahhhh…. Hinata, Gaara se está quedando en la habitación de al lado, así que cuidadito con andar espiando- guiñándome un ojo.  
-No te preocupes, no me interesan los bobo- en eso mama dice…. _puedo hacer una pregunta, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que el viva con nosotros?- me mato con esa pregunta mi madre… es… que… es… quee… yoy… mmm… aahhh….no sabía que responder hasta que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente dije  
-lo conozco, un poco, no me cae bien, es solo eso-.

Ya no sabía que pensar, era mucha la información que daba y recibía, no quería hablar más de Gaara, así que le pedí a mamá que dejara sola…  
No baje a cenar para no ver la cara al peli tenido… así que me quede en cama… pensando que iba hacer de mi vida, ahora que le va a vivir con nosotros, ¿cómo lo aguantare todo ese tiempo?, pero en eso se me ocurrió una idea… maléfica… me dije a mi misma… "tan malo, malo no es el que viva con nosotros mmm… será más fácil vengarse en caso de cualquier cosa." wajawajjajaj…….

Ya eran las 00:30 am y me dio hambre, recordé que no había cenado nada, me levante para ir buscar un vaso de leche a la cocina, en eso que estaba buscando en el refrigerador la leche escuche esa voz ronca que provenía detrás de mí, di un salto puro susto…  
- Deberías ponerte a dieta… y no dar de atracón al refrigerador, porque harto pesada que estas… te pondrás más gorda de lo que estas…-  
¡¡¡Aquí va a correr sangre!!!... decirme a mí que estoy gorda no se lo perdonare… voltee para increparlo, me sorprendió verlo solo con el pantalón puesto de su pijama, estaba con el dorso desnudo. Quede tan impresionada que no supe que decir… se me había olvidado todo por la impresión, solo atine a salir de ahí, cuando lo iba a lograr… me tomo del brazo y lo apretó fuerte…  
- ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre vestido asi?-dijo Gaara.  
Piensa rápido Hinata… ¿?... que hago… mmm.. ahhh… ya sé!!!  
- Cual hombre… yo no veo a ni un solo hombre cerca, lo que veo es peli-teñido bien afeminado frente de mí, que ni pareces hombre… jajajajaj… -lo mire fijamente a los ojos de una forma desafiante -¡¡¡ SUELTAME AHORA O GRITO!!!-hizo caso y me soltó… que raro, ¿lo habré intimidado?, en fin me da lo mismo… me fui a mi pieza corriendo entre en ella, cerré la puerta, al rato escuche a él como entraba a su habitación.  
Estaba en el balcón mirando las estrellas y la hermosa luna, me puse a pensar lo que había dicho y como actué en frente de bobo, en eso me mire el brazo y vi que aun estaban marcado con la forma de la mano de Gaara… oh me apretó fuerte ni me di cuenta, no dolió, debió ser por la adrenalina, volví mirar de nuevo el cielo diciendo… -juro que se acabo la niña dulce y tierna, ahora me volveré más fuerte y mala, pero solo con Gaara… jjijiji…-

Ya más tranquila en mi camita, seguía pensando en lo sucedido suspire…-ahhh… no tiene mal cuerpo… para ser afeminado el bobo-las cosas que dices Hinata!!! ijjiijji... empecé a caer en un profundo sueño…ZzZzZzzZz……

A la mañana siguiente…  
Sentí un brusco movimiento a mi alrededor y me fui a tierra no entendía lo que pasaba y… escuchando una tremenda carcajada… yo estaba en el suelo, el idiota me voto de la cama…  
-Jajajajajaj… buenos días Hinata-chan, tu mamá me mando a despertarte-vi como Gaara se marchaba de mi habitación  
-¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS… AFEMINADO!!!-grite bien fuerte, la manera de despertar.  
Fui al baño con mucha perza… me bañe, me arregle para ir a clases… baje a tomar desayuno ahí estaban todos reunidos… mis padres, Hanabi mi hermana y el bobo…

-¡¡¡Buenos días a todos!!!-dije  
-¡buenos días…. Hinata…!-me responde todos menos uno, era de suponer.  
Mientras desayunábamos…  
-Hija ya que tú y Gaara van al mismo instituto deberías acompañarlo ya que el no sabe bien el camino desde aquí… también ayer no hubo tiempo para cocerse así que les sirve para que entren en confianza.-me llegue a trapicar con la excelente sugerencia… confianza… ja…, papá no sabe cómo es, un fresco de primera… no me quedo de otra tuve que aceptar…  
-Esta bien papá-continué tomando mi desayuno, aun no terminaba y el bobo estaba molestando para irnos a clases…  
-¡¡Hinata-chan, es tarde… apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde!!-basto que digiera eso, mi madre ya me había echado al instituto y no alcance a terminar el desayuno y estaba rico…

**Camino al instituto…**

. . -  
Muchas gracias por sus Review ,  
luluu17 gracias por tus acotación, soy mala en gramática y ortografía XD jajaja… pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo , espero mejorar … ojala k les allá gustado este capítulo… ahhh… el próximo verán una faceta nueva de la dulce Hinata será una niñaaa… véalo en el próximo capitulo jajajaj…XD  
. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen por la tardanza.... ojala que les guste este capitulo....

ahhhh...... los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del fabuloso **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo # 3: **Dulce y Maquiavelica, una rara Combinación....**

Una vez fuera de la casa ibamos camino al instituto, ya llevábamos caminando más de cuatro cuadras en silencio hasta que no aguante más y hablé ...

-Oye baboso, no le cuentes a nadie que estás viviendo en mi casa-dijo Hinata.

- ¿Por qué no?-Pregunto Gaara.

-No quiero que me vinculen contigo, fue suficiente con la escenita en Biología además ya dimos de que hablar en el salón y los comentario que he escuchado ... dicen que somos novio y que nos peleamos, etc ... -

-A ver, que yo sepa ... quien hablo e hizo el Show afrente de todos y... dejo en claro que nos conocíamos frente de toda la clase fuiste tú ... yo no dije nada. Otra cosa, no veo nada de malo que se den cuenta que nos conocemos, ¡Como tan preocupada del qué dirán! ¿Qué sucederá si digo que vivimos juntos? ¿Pasara algo malo?-Hablo Gaara.

- Mmm ... déjame pensar .... Imagina que le digo a papi que quisiste propasarte conmigo ...

-No creo que el valla a creerte y si no hay prueba de que me allá propasado contigo ...-Expreso Gaara.

-¡¡¡Observa esto!!!-mostré las marcas de sus manos que me quedaron de la noche anterior, puso una cara, se desfiguro por completo cuando las vio, segui hablando...-lo que no sabes que mi piel es tan sensible que me tocan quedan marcas moradas de inmediato, pero eso es lo de menos-el afeminado me quedo mirando de reojo.

-Ya sé para dónde vas ... - dijo Gaara.

-Ni te lo imaginas jaja ..., piensa en esto ... ¿Qué crees tú, si llego donde papi llorando y mostrando las marcas?-Mientras hablaba me paseaba por su Alrededor y él observaba mis movimiento, seguí hablando ...-que sea más dramático mmm ... voy donde papito, con el vestido rasgado, toda despeinada, llorando con el maquillaje corrido y le cuento que un depravado se quiso propasarse, ehhh ... mmm ... en esta situación el depravado serias tú .... ¡¡¡Te imagina que dramático!!!! Jajaja ... ¿A quién le van a creer, a ti o a la dulce Hinata? ¿qué haría un papito furioso? Sería un gran espectáculo no lo crees Jajaja ....

- ¡¡¡Monstruo, eres una molestia!!!! , por esta vez ganaste pero toma en cuenta que las marcas no durarán para siempre-dijo bien molesto.

-Bueno, me da suficiente tiempo para pensar en algo, buscaré la forma de manipularte, adiós afeminado jajaja..... .- no lo deje hablar porque continúe mi camino dejando bien atrás, despues voltee a mirarlo y él aun estaba parado, se notaba que le costó asimilar lo que había hecho, pero debo Reconocer que se me paso la mano ... -¡¡¡No Hinata, sin arrepentimiento!!!-continue mi camino, pero seguia pensando en lo que debo hacer para poder controlar al idiota y que me deje tranquila durante estos meses que viviremos juntos ....

Había llegado primero que Gaara al Instituto, entre al salón de clases y Tenten estaba sentada al final del salón como de costumbre, fui a sentar con ella ... nos saludamos como si nunca nos habíamos visto "ella es tan amorosa", en eso que nos saludábamos entro Ino y Sakura al salon, fueron directo a donde nos encontrábamos Tenten y yo, otra vez empezó el interrogatorio y no me dejaban respirar, eran tantas sus preguntas que no pude responder ninguna, de pronto entro la maestra Shizune, por esta vez me salve del interrogatorio ahhhh ....

Comenzó la clase de química con la profesora Shizune que eran tan aburrida pareciera que el tiempo no pasara nunca, pero lo bueno era que ya había pasado mas de media hora, como estaba distraída por el aburrimiento comencé a mirar por todos lados del salón y me percate que el afeminado no estaba me preocupe... ¿le habrá pasado algo o Se perdió? ¡Como es de tonto capas que si se halla perdido! no quiero pensar más en él ahhh ....  
Las primeras horas de clases había terminado, el bobo no entro a ninguna clase, seguia pensando que se había perdido en eso escuche una Sakura que me habla ...

-Hinata-chan, vamos al con cafetería con Ino y Tenten, es hora de almuerzo ¿vamos?, Es que hace hambre jijiji ...- me lo dice con mucho ahínco que no pude negarme.

-Está bien Sakura-chan-nos dirigimos a la cafetería todas en eso que vamos entrando el bobo va saliendo de ahi e iba a pasar por mi lado, no lo mire pero en eso que pasa cerca de mí, me susurra al oído ... -monstruo gordo y feo-no dije nada, seguí de largo, hice como si no lo hubiera oído ni visto, pero me aguante para no responder y continue mi camino sin inmutarme por lo que había dicho, pero ¡me las pagará!. Vimos que en una mesa estaba Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, ellos nos hacian señales para que nos fuéramos a sentar Con ello, nos dirigimos donde estaban ellos para almorzar juntos. Ya habíamos almorzado, pero seguíamos conversando entenidamente de cine hasta que Naruto me tomo de la mano sacándome de donde estábamos todos reunidos, nadie se dio cuenta que nos habíamos ido por qué estaba muy entretenido en la conversación.

Fuera de la cafetería le pregunto a Naruto - ¿Qué sucede?-

- Tranquila, no pasa nada malo es... solo... que ... quiero hablar contigo a solas ...-lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa de esas que me hace temblar las piernas ...

- ¿Donde vamos?-Pregunté con mucha curiosidad a Naruto.

-Vamos al parque, que está Detrás del Instituto- vamos saliendo de la cafeteria y todo los del instituto nos observantes ya que ibamos tomados de la mano, se notaba que empezaban hablar tonterias como siempre. Habíamos llegado al parque y nos sentamos en una banca qué estaba debajo de un tremendo árbol, me sentia nerviosa y a la ves me entraba una enorme curiosidad de porque estábamos ahí, hasta que interrumpio mis pensamiento...

-Hinata-chan ... ¿Qué Relación tienes con Gaara?.-dijo Naruto.

-No tengo ninguna Relación con él-

-Porque hoy Entonces los vi salir juntos de tú casa ...-dijo muy molesto.

-¿Naruto, como lo sabes a... caso me Estará espiando?

-No respondas con otra pregunta, dime la verdad ... ¿Qué es lo que tienes con Gaara? Por favor respóndeme-está realmente molesto Naruto, tendré que contar toda la verdad, pero lo hace sufrir un poco para ver si él siente algo por mi ... jijiji

-No voy a responder eso Naruto-kun, es privado además ¿Por qué tengo que responder tu pregunta?, Deberías esperar que yo te cuente lo que me sucede, eso hacen los amigos-lo mire, me percate que él estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y empuño las manos ... y dijo ...

-¡¡¡Yo no quiero ser mas tu amigo, Hinata-chan!!!-Ohhh ... me dolió escuchar esas palabras que casi me puse a llorar, de repente siento que me tomo las mano y me mira directamente a los ojos, Naruto estaba sonrojado dijo...

-Es ... que ... tu ... yo ... yo... mmm... ¡¡¡Me Gusta Mucho!!! - Nunca pensé que me iba a decir eso, quede helada sin saber de que hablar, mis sueño se hacía realidad, era tanta mi sorpresa que mi corazón se llenaba de felicidad por alcanzar mi anhelo, puse mucha antencion cuando Volvió a hablar ... .

- Hoy te fui a buscar a tu casa para que fuéramos juntos a clases, pero justo iba a cruzar la calle cuando te vi salir de tu morada con Gaara, recordé lo sucedido el día anterior mas verte junta con él, me dolío el Corazón como si se fuera a romper, tambien sentia al mismo tiempo rabia o celos ... no sé explicarte bien lo que sentia en ese momento, pero lo único que Estaba seguro o mejor dicho es el cómo me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti fue de esta forma...-por dios, no... no lo creo lo que, estoy escuchando ahhh... le diré lo que pasa con Gaara, lo interrumpi y continue hablando...

-Ahora Te contare lo que sucedió con Gaara y tu juzgaras...-  
ya le había contado lo sucedido con el afeminado, pero no me Tenía el valor de mirarlo directamente a los ojos ... Creyendo que va a reprochar algo ... hasta que me arme de valor y lo mirea la cara... Fue mucha mi sorpresa al notar que Naruto tenia un semblante apacible con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan, él me saco de mis pensamientos cuando hablo...

-Hinata-chan, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me sorprendió, que felicidad es la que siento pero fue muchas emociones que no pude evitar desmayarme..... Escuche a lo lejos los grito de Naruto no supe nada más.

Desperté, estaba en la enfermería aun me daba vuelta todo, la luz me molestaba por lo tanto no quería moverme ni si quiera abrir los ojos, estaba en una posición de como si siguiera dormida... en eso siento que alguien se me acerca ... pensé que era la enfermera Así que seguí fingiendo que Estaba dormida de repento siento unos calidos labios sobre los míos... me están besando era una sensacion agradable, pero ¿que hago? ... decidí entre abrí los ojos, era él...

Continuara....


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo… esperando que sea de su agrado… disculpen por la tardanza XD….  
los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de fabuloso Masashi kishimoto.  
Pido perdon por el titulo de este capitulo ya que no se me ocurrio nada mejor... jejeje

**

* * *

**

Capitulo #4: "**Noviazgo…"  
**  
¡¡Estoy siendo besada!! Ohhh… por Dios… ¿Qué hago? abro los ojos ohhh… me quedo quietita y disfruto esta sensación jijiji... ahora que pienso bien yo jamás había experimentado esto que es tan agradable ya que son tan cálidos esos labio me hace tiritar de emoción, pero… es… es…que… es mi curiosidad es mayor mmm… tengo que saber quién es… abriré los ojos, pero para que lo voy hacer si yo sé quién es, mi corazón esta seguro de que es Naruto el que me está besando, así que seguiré disfrutar de mi primer beso jejeje… me entregue por completa quería hacer más duradero el beso asi que entre cruce mis brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más y no dejarlo ir en eso que nos juntamos mas él depósito su mano en mi cuello para acomodarnos mejor para continuar nuestro beso, pero ya estaba sin aliento asi que nos separamos lentamente y tenia que e abrí mis ojos para ver a mi querido Naruto, lo que vi no podía creer quien estaba frente de mi, tan grande la impresión que quede petrificada. ¡¡¡Porque a mi!!! Bese al maldito de Gaara… no-no-no que asco… escupía-escupía-escupía no se pasaba el mal sabor, que rabia cuando él baboso me miraba con una sonrisa perversa, en ese instante reaccione empujado lo bien fuertemente para separarlo de mi , pero nunca pensé que fuera este idiota y pegue un grito que me salió del alma…

-Que haces pervertido…-yo me limpiaba la boca como le pude dar un beso peor aun era mi primer beso asco-asco-asco es lo que siento, en eso veo entra Naruto…

-¿Qué sucedió, Hinata-chan?- ningunos de los dos decía nada, yo no quería hablar porque sé que Naruto es muy arrebatado conociéndolo se puede arme una pelea puede tener problema en el instituto hay que evitar los problema ya que esta condicional, mis pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando habló Gaara…

- No pasa nada solo que el monstruo se imaginaba cosas que no son, mejor me voy nos vemos en casa monstruo, ahí veras lo que sucederá jejeje…-se despedía con la mano cuando se disponía abandonando la enfermería pero Naruto se enfureció e impidió que se fuera tomándolo del brazo a Gaara, luego lo volteo para agarrarlo del cuello con una mano y con la otra mano le iba a dar un puñetazo pero antes de que lo golpeara grite…

-¡¡¡Detente, Naruto-kun!!!, no vale la pena que te manches las manos con este idiota…-al parecer me hizo caso… realmente detuvo el golpea a unos pocos centímetros de la mejilla del baboso...

-Tienes suerte, pero te advierto no te acerques a mi NOVIA o te mato...-lo dijo tan furioso que llegue a desconocer esa faceta e incluso me dio miedo ver esa reacción. Aun Naruto lo sostenía del cuello a Gaara, ambos se miraban de un forma desafiante…

-¿Novia?, que yo sepa… ella aun no te ha dado el Sí por lo tanto no es tu novia jejeje…-hablo de una forma burlesca Gaara, pero… "¿cómo lo sabe, me anda espiando este idiota?" eso lo averiguare después.

-Pero lo será desde ahora, maldito- cuando escuche eso de la boca de Naruto me dio gusto escuchar y decidí acercarme… lo tome de brazo para que soltara al afeminado ese, lo hizo pero me miro sorprendido de lo que hacia...

-Baboso, el si es mi novio que te quede bien claro-ahí me acerque para besar a ese rubio que me quita el sueño, lo haia para que realmente se diera cuenta de que en verdad Naruto y yo éramos novios y me dejara tranquila,pero estaba nerviosa porque realmente no me creí capas de lo que iba hacer así que me arme de valor para besar a Naruto lo hice con una ternura e inocencia cuando deposite mis labios en los de él fue tierno ese momento hasta que fue interrumpido nuestro beso con un flash… era la cámara del celular de Gaara, ohh no… ahora me tiene en sus manos.

-¿Qué pensara el señor Hyuga de esta foto? jejeje… ya no los interrumpo más así que nos vemos en casa monstruo–se marcho Gaara con unas sonrisa de victoria y nosotros nos quedamos viendolo hasta que desaparecio.

-Ahora que voy hacer Naruto-kun, este idiota me va a chantajear-

-Tranquila si hablo yo primero con tu padre así no tendrá como chantajearte-

-No… papá es muy celoso, pero aun él es de la idea que nunca nos casemos porque no aguantarías vernos con un hombre para él sería terrible, no lo soportaría que tengamos novios-

-¿Como tan obsesivo y celoso con ustedes?-

-Debes entender que el solo tienes dos hijas y cree que todos los hombres son malos y nos quieren hacer daño además el no quiere que suframos, es su forma de protegernos ya que el dices que somos su más preciado tesoro–

-Ya amor, te entiendo no le diré nada a tu padre así que no te preocupes tanto algo se nos va a ocurrir…-esperen un momento… me dijo "amor" oh… ahora soy novia de Naruto… ¡no lo creo…! fue tan rápido que nos hicimos novio que no me había percatado de eso jijiji... Pero que felicidad, llega a dar miedo a que se acabe esto.

Mi mente trabaja tan rápido que recordé el beso que me dio el idiota ese, tengo tanta rabia porque quería que mi primer beso iba a ser de Naruto-kun, este baboso depravado me lo robo TT_TT… olvídate de eso Hinata, no importa, ahora vendrán mejores besos de parte de mi gran amor, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamiento hasta que me abrasaron tan fuerte que casi quede sin oxigeno, luego me besaron la mi mejilla y le susurre…

-Naruto-kun, me sorprendiste-estaba tan sonrojada que parecía tomate.

-Eso no es nada porque desde ahora en adelante no te imaginara las formas que puedo llagar a sorprenderte-lo dijo con una voz sensual que casi me derretí… jejeje

- Amor, vamos a casa ya las clases se han terminado-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmallada?-

-mmm… como unas tres horas desde que estábamos en el parque-

-ahhh… Pero eso significa que aun falta unas dos horas de clase o me equivoco –lo mire de reojos.

-jejeje…Hinata, lo que pasa es que no quería entrar a clases, mmm… era… que… queria que pasáramos más tiempo solitos y bien juntitos los dos-

-¿Estás seguro que era por estar juntos o porque no hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?-están predecible y a la vez adorable por eso me encanta…

-Me descubriste mi doble intención jejeje… pero era verdad que quería estar contigo más tiempo porque siento que lo hemos desperdiciado todo este tiempo siendo amigos-

-Creo estuvo bien que fuéramos amigo desde un principio ya que nos dio más tiempo de conocernos, recuerdo que cada vez que hablábamos me gustabas mas jijiji… y ahora somos novios, este momento lo veía tan lejano pero hoy se hizo realidad mi sueño ahhh… te digo que, yo también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo pero no corresponde que faltemos a clases así que no pongas escusas tan malas, si que el tiempo perdido como dices tú nunca lo vamos a recobrar, pero podemos pasar nuevo momentos juntos que aumentara nuestra felicidad de cada día te parece bien. Por otra parte para que vayamos a clases te presto mi tarea para que la copies, pero será la primera y la últimas vez que te haga un favor de este tipo.-

-Por eso te quiero mucho mi ojitos de luna-

-¿Porque te presto la tarea me quieres?-lo dije con un tono de vos molesto y le di la espalda.

-SI, también porque eres linda, simpática, tierna, adorable y sobre todo me tienes paciencia jejeje…-me tomo de la cintura me subió a su altura y me beso de sorpresa justo se me paso por la mente el beso que me dio él baboso y no puede evitar compararlos, no sé porque los labios de Naruto no tiene la misma calidez que los de Gaara y debo reconocer que el besa mejor ahh…Hinata no pienses en estupideces y disfrutaré el momento con mi Naruto, nos besamos hasta que perdíamos el aliento y nos separamos, debo reconocer que besa bien ese idiota de Gaara ahhh… tengo que olvidar ese beso yo ahora estoy con mi Naruto y no me debe importar nada más que el, cuando me deje de cuestionar él me bajo lentamente luego me soltó y nos fuimos juntos al salón de clases muy felices...

En el sala de clases le pase mi cuaderno a Naruto para que copiara la tare, aun faltaba alrededor de diez minutos para que comenzara la clase de matemática le daba tiempo suficiente de poder copiar la tarea, lo deje solo para que estuviera tranquilo terminara luego, yo me fui a sentar a mi puesto. Estaba sentada viendo una revista tranquilamente hasta que se empezó a llenar la sala de apoco con mis compañeros, en eso siento que Tenten se sentó a mi lado quitándome la revista de las manos me miro de una forma que me hacía sentir culpable…

-Hinata-chan, ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo con Naruto?- ahí van de nuevo con las pregunta, ya me case de esto…

-Amiga debemos juntarnos en tu casa ahí te contare todo…-

-En mi casa… ¿Por que no en la tuya?-pregunto Tenten

-En la mía no se pude, pero él porque no se puede no lo puedes saber ahora, pero hablamos de eso en tu casa… ¿Se pude hacer una junta en tu casa si o no?-

-Yo creo que sí, pero Hinata-chan no nos desviemos del tema, tu aun me das una respuesta ¿Qué paso contigo y Naruto?-

-Te daré un adelanto, Naruto y yo somos novios…-se lo dije de una, porque no aguantaba más, tenía que contarle a alguien y… que mejo que mi amiga Tenten…

-¡¡¡QUE…!!!! ¿Cómo sucedió?-fue un grito tan fuerte que todo los que estaban en el salón se dio vuelta para ver quien gritaba.

-Baja la voz, siéntate o no te sigo contando- hizo caso, pero antes que continuara hablando me veo rodeada por Sakura e Ino que mirándome con furia las dos, ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo…

-Como eres Hinata-chan, le cuentas solo a Tenten ¿nosotras no somos tus amigas?-

-Pero chicas, no mal interprete si le iba a contar pero en casa de Tenten ahí es donde nos vamos a juntar en la tarde-

-Más te vale que sea así Hinata-chan.-dijeron furiosa les llegaba salía fuego por los ojos, que miedo dan.

-Bueno no es seguro que sea en mi casa pero debo preguntar a mi madre primero-dijo Tenten.

-No se preocupen del lugar que sea en mi casa, ya que hoy estoy sola hasta las nueve de la noche así que no va a ver nadie que nos molestes y… ¿a qué hora nos juntamos?-hablo Ino.

-mmm… de aquí salimos como las cuatro, en llegar a casa cambiarse, comer algo… seria como a las seis a seis y media… ¿les tinca esa hora?-dijo Sakura.

-Está bien-lo dijimos a coro entre todas…. Justo entró el profesor Orochimaru, comenzó la clase de matemáticas….

Esas dos horas de clases pasaron volando, ya era hora de ir a casa, estaba guardando mis cuadernos, en eso se me acerca Naruto pidiéndome que nos fuéramos juntos y acepte, me despedí de mis amigas diciendo que nos veríamos mas rato, nos fuimos tomado de la mano, pasamos por frente de Gaara y nos quedo viendo con una casa de desilusión, pero que me importa él si yo ahora estoy con mi Naruto jijiji… continuamos nuestro camino íbamos jugando con nuestra manos, nos besábamos y abrasado expresábamos todo nuestro amor en el camino avista y paciencia de todos… pero llego el momento de despedirnos… porque lo bueno dura tan poco pensé…

-Hinata-chan, ¿qué aras en la tarde, te tinca que nos juntemos a eso de las seis?-

-Es que no puedo… porque me juntare con mis amigas, pero mañana seré toda tuya…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-nada, nada, es… que… es… es… una forma de decir, Naruto-kun…-me puse de todos colores, no hallaba donde meterme… así que me despedí rápidamente, no le di tiempo de reaccionar porque salí corriendo y entre en la casa ahh… debería controlar lo que hablo, por esta vez me salve…

Estaba dentro del casa parecía que no había nadie me puse a revise por todas las habitaciones de la casa en verdad no había nadie, me fui a la cocina ya que era el último lugar donde buscar, al entrar me di cuenta que en el refrigerador había una nota pegada en él y era de mamá que decía:  
"hija, tuve que ir de compras volveré más tarde, en el refrigerador les deje una pequeña merienda así que sírvele a Gaara… nos vemos, pórtate bien con el".

Lo que me faltaba tendré que ser la sirvienta del depravado… ahora que pienso tampoco está… entonces es mi oportunidad de registrar su habitación a ver si encuentro algo en que pueda ayudarme a que no hable con mi padre. Subí al segundo piso, entre a la su cuarto, estaba bien ordenado pero tenía sobre el escrito un cuadro de su familia además unos libros abiertos, de seguro lo está leyendo… continúe observando hasta que me fije que tenía un osito de felpa encima de la cama se notaba que era viejo porque estaba un poco sucio y desgastado debe ser de cuando era niño y me acerque para tomarlo en eso que lo voy a tocar escuche un grito…

-¡¡¡No lo toques….!!!-era Gaara, estaba muy molesto… me empujo cai al suelo y él tomo osito de peluche…

-Porque te pones asi, no hice nada para que reacciones de esta forma, eri bruto me votaste solo porque iba a tomar tu juguete-se lo dije cuando me estaba poniendo de pie…

-Que quieres que te diga tu entraste a mi habitación sin permiso, tomando mis cosas-dijo bien molesto.

-Bueno yo solo entre porque quería saber si estabas y preguntarte si querías comer algo, cuando vi tu osito me gusto por eso lo iba a tomar, no le iba hacer nada-que buen descarte Hinata...

-Nadie te dijo que las cosas se miran pero no se tocan-

-Quien lo dice… lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué me besaste? , acaso nadie te enseño que se mira pero no se toca baboso…-lo mate con esa pregunta jejeje….

-Bueno… ehh… mmm….solo lo hice para probar a que sabias, pero no me gusto el sabor a monstruo jejeje… solo por eso lo hice, pero acaso quieres repetir la experiencia…-ahí fue cuando empezó a acercarse de apoco lentamente, cuando daba un paso yo retrocedía uno hasta que llego el punto de acorralarme entre él y la muralla no podía escapar de porque puso ambas manos en la pared dejándome encerrada entre sus brazos… se acerca tanto que casi tocaba mis labio sentía su aliento… mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más cuando lo sentía respirar ¿Como me fui a meter en esto? Pero ¿Qué hago?…

Continuara….

* * *

Ódienme me lo merezco jejeje….pero eso es la intención dejarlos impaciente…

Gracias por lo comentarios y espero que les allá gustado este capítulo se que igual es medio latero pero es necesario jajaja…

Cuídense, que pasen una feliz año nuevo con todos sus seres queridos y que este año que se viene sea los mejor para ustedes…nos vemos el 2010 con un nuevo cap.

Adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Holissss….

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo va con mucho cariño y siempre recuerde que los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"**Planificando."**

Se acerca tanto que casi tocaba mis labio sentía su aliento… mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más cuando lo sentía respirar ahhh... ¿Como me fui a meter en esto? Pero ¿Qué hago?… No quería ni moverme un milímetro estaba estática, solo atine a cerrar mis ojos de puro nerviosismo pero justo comenzó a temblarme las piernas no me podía sostener de pie… pero fue inevitable deslizarme lentamente por la muralla caí al suelo, se puede decir literalmente me derretí antes sus pies ¡Que rabia!, una vez en el suelo me dio el tiempo suficiente de analizar la situación en tan solo en unos pocos segundos, por fin pude reaccionar y salí corriendo como pude hasta que llegue a mi habitación ahí me encerré bajo llave… sentía que el corazón se iba salir por la boca… me quede inmóvil por un momento, después de unos minutos me tranquilice y me tire encima de la cama tomando mi almohadón puse mi cara y pegue el tremendo grito sobre él para ahogando toda mi frustración… tenía que eliminar la tensión que me provoco el estúpido… ahora estaba mejor y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa.  
Ya estaba lista para salir de mi cuarto abrí la puerta, asome la cabeza para ver si estaba él… ¡por fin mi suerte cambio! no estaba en el pasillo, así que salí tranquilamente me dirigí a la cocina, ahí tome un lápiz y papel de un cajón, le escribí un nota a mamá para avisar que iba a la casa de Ino, que llegaría pasadito de las nueves, tome la nota y la pegue en el refrigerador, ya estaba lista para irme, cuando estaba saliendo de la cocina choque con el idiota… no levante cabeza solo me hice un lado para reanudar mi camino y lo hice, pero este idiota me jalo del brazo, porque es tan bruto…

-¿Para dónde vas?-pregunto Gaara.

-Eso no te incumbe, es problema mío-se lo dije con rabia porque ya estoy colapsando con esta situación, cuentas hasta diez Hinata cálmate.

-mmm… es que se supone que tú me tienes que dar de comer-ese tono de voz con ironía, sarcasmo que ya no aguanto ¡ahhh… lo odio!

-Yo veo que tienes las dos manos sana, así que te puedes servir solo y no soy tu sirvienta espero que entiendas… así que me voy-que ganas de ser hombre ya le hubiera dado unos buenos golpes.

-Te recuerdo que tú tienes que hacerlo, dice tu mamá que te portes bien conmigo jejeje…-

-Ok, suéltame por favor-lo mire a los ojos, el idiota me soltó camino para la cocina, yo salí en sentido contrario no se dio cuenta que me fui jejeje… Salí rápidamente para que no me alcanzara también estaba un poco atrasada para la junta con mis amigas…

Estaba por llegar, pero me encontré con Tenten en la esquina que esta antes de llegar, caminamos juntas e íbamos hablando puras cosas banales hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la casa ahí llamamos a la puerta nos abrió Sakura….

-Ya era hora que llegaran, las estamos esperando desde hace rato pasen, pasen-habló muy emocionada. Habíamos entrado a la casa, fuimos donde Ino nos estaba esperando era en el living, ahí estaba ella esperándonos con panecillos y tecito ahhh… que rico me encanta los dulces jejeje. Nos fuimos a sentar las tres donde se encontraba, pero no alcance a sentarme cuando empezaron las preguntas son tan impacientes pero debo reconocer que las he tramitado mucho pero no es fácil asimilar esta situación y me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos, tome asiento al lado de Sakura y empecé escuchar las preguntas….

-A lo que vinimos… ¿Que fue lo que sucedió con Gaara y Naruto?-pregunto Sakura e Ino sin rodeo ya que se moría de curiosidad y Tenten sabía algo de lo sucedido no fue tan evidente.

-Calma, si no me voy a ir les contare todo desde un principio…-ellas se quedo expectante. Hable aproximada mente treinta minutos sin interrupción cosa extraña ya que ellas son muy curiosas les gusta saber todo los detalles, pero ¡que le iba hacer! estaban tan callada mirándome con mucha atención ni pestañaban hasta que llego el terminé mi relato, por unos segundo se quedaron callada hasta que hablaron mejor dicho gritaron todas…

-AHHHHHH… ¿Qué emocionante, tienes dos amores?- fue un griterío con saltos a mi alrededor que me dejo sorda por unos segundo, como tan huecas pero era de esperar esa reacción…

-¿No entendieron nada de lo que hablé? –Las mire a todas, ella estaban tan emocionadas y no sé de qué, esto es un gran problema para mí-¿Cómo dos amores?, yo no quiero al afeminado, a él lo odio puesto que me ha hecho cosas feas, estos dos días me lo ha hecho de cuadritos, piensen ustedes… ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien que te trata mal? Peor aún, se entromete en todo y te chantajea….-lo dije bien molesta porque solo recuerdo o hablo del idiota me desespera…

-Pero le interesa, te beso una vez y también tiene la intención devolver hacer, por lo que te sucedió hace poco pero yo no veo mucho odio por parte Gaara.-hablo Sakura dando toda su lógica…

-ahhh… pero Sakura se te fue una cosa, que yo soy novia de Naruto, además desde que lo conocí estoy enamorada de él, me siento feliz cuando estamos juntos-que se cree en insinuar que me puede gusta el baboso yo estoy bien segura lo que siento

-Ponte la mano en el corazón y responde sinceramente ¿Quién besa mejor?-me sonroje de inmediato Tenten me embarro con esa pregunta, pero guarde silencio por un momento hasta que balbucee…

-ehh… es…que… me gusto mas el de Gaara, pero yo pensé que ese beso me lo daba Naruto y me entregue por completa a mis sentimientos en ese momento.-

-¡¡¡QUE!!!!-gritaron otra vez-¿verdad que Gaara besa mejor qué Naruto?-

-Si, eso creo pero mientras mas comparo esos beso no puedo darte una respuesta definitiva ya que ambos besos tienen algo de especial.-estaba tan avergonzada quería que me tragara la tierra.

-Así que el pelirrojo se las trae-dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Amigas, eso no importa ya que yo ahora estoy con Naruto y quiero darme una oportunidad con él porque estoy segura de que lo quiero mucho… pero ahora con este idiota en casa y en el instituto que se está entrometiendo en todas mis cosa no se qué hacer por eso quiero pedirles su ayuda para buscar una forma de mantener a raya a ese baboso….-

-Está bien Hinata te vamos ayudar, buscaremos la forma de cómo controles a tu adorable tormento-hablo Ino con una forma de burla y las demás se rieron.

-Analicemos la situación. Hinata, tú en primer lugar lo chantajeaste de acoso, ahora el tiene una foto tuya con Naruto y te amenazo a que se la iba a mostrar al Sr. Hyuga mmm… como el no es estúpido aun no va amostrar la foto a tu padre, porque todavía corre peligro con tu chantaje ya que los moretones aun no desaparecen, a… ver… tus marcas duraran alrededor de cincos días aproximadamente, esto nos quiere decir que tenemos cuatro días para hacer y ejecutar nuestro plan- dijo Sakura muy confiada de lo que decía, por algo es la chica más inteligente del salón…

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es saber lo que trama y lo que quiere por esa foto.-Tente tenía un semblante de preocupación…

-mmm…. Pero hay un problema, Hinata no se puede a cercar a Gaara sin ponerse nerviosa ósea si puede hablar con él a una distancia prudente, pero cuando invade su metro cuadrado, ahí está el problema porque florecen todos sus temores y nerviosismo sino se ha cerca a él no podremos saber lo que trama este sujeto-Ino hablo muy preocupada, ahora que pienso tengo unas excelentes amigas me conocen tan bien y puedo confiar en ella sobre todo sé que me van ayudar en este tipo de líos, soy afortunada…

-Tienes razón Ino pero ¿Cómo lo vamos a solucionar este pequeño y gran detalle?-expreso Tenten.

-Vamos a tener que darles algunos concejillo de cómo actuar frente de alguien que te esta seduciendo pero tendrás que ensayarlo bien antes de ponerlo en practicar, el objetivo de esto es lograr que el se intimide contigo, para eso tienes que dar vuelta la situación hacia tu favor- expreso Ino con una sonrisa maquiavélica…

-¿Pero cómo lo hago? si soy tímida e insegura y lo peor es que estas situaciones me cortan, no sé como afrontarlas.

-Por eso te dije… que hay que ensayar bien esto antes de ponerlo en práctica jejeje… para que entiendas mmm… por ejemplo: la misma situación de hace un rato cuando te acorralo, para zafarte de esa situación debes hacer lo siguiente, imagina que tu estas acorralada y el está muy cerca de ti, si Gaara te tiene de esa forma lo que debes hacer es tomar una leve distancia para eso colocas tus manos en su pecho, pero de una forma que no se de cuentas que quieres tomar distancia para que pases desapercibida con tu intenciones, lo primero que debes hacer es empezar a jugar con tus manos con el cuello de la camisa del, su corbata o botones, que se yo cualquier cosa que tenga puesto, pero debes hacerlo de una forma sensual que sea con caricias , como es de sinvergüenza puede sospechar que tu estas planeando algo si que él va empezar avanzar cosa de intimidarte y acortar aun más la distancia, pero tú no retrocedas quédate parada firmemente pero siempre jugueteando con tus manos en su cuerpo…

-Pe… pero ¿Cómo puedo intimidarlo, si lo que dices es solo mantener la distancia?-esto me está dando susto no sé como lo haré…

-Ahora va la mejor parte, empiezas a bajar tus mano por dorso juegas con desabrochar los botones de su camisa… ahí le das a entender que quieres algo más, pero si el aun no logras de intimidarlo debes desabrochar el cinturón eso es infalible, pero siempre corres el riesgo de que quiera continuar por que aun no lo has intimidado al contrario lo estas excitando, pero para evitarlo a que llegue a mayores debe detenerte y no mirarlo quedarte en silencio el obviamente te preguntara "te pasa algo" o la otra frase típica es "quieres continuar, yo no te obligare hacer nada, estás segura" ya ahí te salvas… jejeje…-Ino es una experta, por algo a tenido muchos novio-esto infalible cuando hay más personas alrededor o lo haces en un lugar público ellos se cortan y no saben qué hacer.-

-Tendré que hacer eso, pero no creo ser capas-lo susurre

-Bueno Hinata, ahí está la solución a todos tus problemas lo tomas o lo dejas.-Ino hablo enojada, me quede callada por unos minutos evalué mi situación hasta que hable.

-Está bien lo hare, espero no me desmaye de la impresión-

-Me parece excelente, después te doy más concejos para que lo pongas en práctica-me guiño un ojo Ino

-Está solucionado esa parte, ahora queda en mano de Hinata poder lograr sacar la información a Gaara, Pero ¿Cómo vamos hacer que Gaara deje tranquila a Hinata?-expreso Sakura…

-mmm…tengo una idea pero necesitamos una cámara para gravar y la buena actuación de ti Hinata… cosa obvia jejeje…. Otra cosilla más necesitamos la ayuda de alguien mmm… de un amigo especial que tengo-lo dijo con una sonrisa perversa Ino.

Ya iba devuelta a casa ya eran las nueve estaba de noche me da miedo pasar por el parque a esta hora así que apresure el paso, pero estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento estaba recordando lo que debía hacer para que funcionara el plan y recordé lo que dijo Ino

_Flashback… _

Poder hacer que nuestro plan fusione primer debes conseguir ropa de Gaara pero que sea sucia… eso te facilitaría que la puedas conseguir será mucho más fácil. Segundo debes pasearte frente a tus padres con una polera de tiritas cosas que se vean las marcas y tu padres se den cuenta de ellas y pregunten qué fue lo que paso…

_Fin del Flashback…_

Ahh… no estoy segura de ejecutar ese plan me parece que arriesgado y puede salir lastimado uno de los dos. Iba tan sumergida en mi pensamiento que ya había entrado en el parque pero de pronto recordé que hay un sector del que está totalmente oscuro pero estaba por llegar a ese lugar me daba miedo… mire por donde debía pasar y veo que en ultimo poste de luz hay una persona apoyada en el, tengo que pasar obligatoriamente por ahí, ¿Qué hago?, pucha no sé que es peor pasar por donde esta oscuro o que aquel tipo me quiera hacer algo, ¡Tengo miedo! me llegaba doler el estomago por la presión que sentía, no me puedo devolverme ahh.. que sea lo que Dios quiera…. Continúe camida con la cabeza agacha no quería mirar al sujeto… apresure aun mas el paso cuando pase frente del, ya estaba entrando al sector oscuro siento que me agarran del brazo ¡Estoy perdida! Solo cerré los ojos… pero…

-¡Monstruo, espérate!-reconocí la voz del pervertido, el alma se vino al cuerpo cuando abrí mis ojos efectivamente era Gaara… le sonreí de corazón porque me dio gusto verlo suspire aliviada...-vas con mucho apuro, tu madre me mando a que te esperara por aquí ella estaba muy preocupada que te pudiera pasar algo-

-Menos mal que viniste, muchas gracias-se lo dije con una sonrisa sincera porque era verdad que me daba gusto ver, me percate que Gaara se sonrojo levemente cuando le sonreí…

-Es extraño esto-comento el pelirrojo.

-¿Que es extraño?-le pregunte

-No que los monstruo son lo que asustan… y tu como te asustaste tanto que ibas casi corriendo-por un momento olvide que él es un idiota ah… no creo que cambie, lo mire con enfado me di media vuelta continúe caminando pero iba con una sonrisa ya que me sentía un poco segura sabiendo que él está caminando detrás de mí. Aun íbamos caminado por la oscuridad se me paso por la mente que debía saber el porqué era así…

-Oye afeminado… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conmigo?-

-Yo no pretendo nada…-

-¿Entonces porque me molestas?-

-Es solo que me gusta fastidiarte y me encanta hacerte enojar jejeje….-me tomo por la cintura me giro quedando de frente-yo no soy marica acaso no te lo demostré en la tarde o quieres volver a reafirmar que soy bien hombre para mis cosas-se puso a olerme el cabello, mi cuello hasta que se quedo viéndome a los ojos yo me puse a temblar de puro miedo, éxtasis o nerviosismo no lo sé, al parecer pensó que le temía pero lo mire a los ojos y vi un destello de tristeza antes que me soltara y con una delicadeza deslizo su mano por mi espalda que me hizo estremecer hasta el alma…

-Vamos, nos están esperando en casa-seguimos caminando en silencio pero aun seguís temblando pero esta vez era de frio, en eso cuando habla ciento que me coloca su chaqueta en mis hombros me sorprendió que tuviera ese gesto conmigo.

-Pe… pero… ¿porque lo haces?-le susurre…

-Tú tienes frio yo no, apurémonos que se hace tarde-ese tono de voz tan frio que llega a estremecer. Estaba detenida por un momento pensando es un muchacho muy extraño no lo entiendo me hace sentir odio, compasión y preocupación esto es tan contradictorio...

-Apúrate monstruo-continuaba caminando Gaara cuando dijo-Ahhh… por si acaso está bien bonita la foto que te tome, sabes tengo tres copias una para ti otra para tu novio y por su puesto una para tu Papá jejeje-me pongo a pensar que siento por él en este instante es odio, por ahora tendré que seguir con mi chantaje.

-Recuerda que aun no se han borrado las marque que tú me hiciste, así que si les digo a mis padres que tu quisiste abusar de mí no creo que le den importancia a la foto que me tomaste con mi novio jejeje… ¿no lo crees?-

-Es verdad pero pronto se te borraran, ahí tendrás que obedecerme en todo jejeje… o sino sufrirás las consecuencia…-lo dijo tan confiado, que no se espera lo que sucederá.

-Pero por el meno voy a estar tranquila unos días, así que aléjate de mí y de mi novio-hable bien fuerte que hasta yo me sorprendí porque realmente este tipo me saca de quicio, salí corriendo lo deje atrás llegue primero a la casa subí de inmediato a mi habitación sin saludar a nadie ni mi Madre, ella quedo sorprendida cuando pase…

Ya estaba en mi habitación y ahora estoy más tranquila, medite bien lo que debía hacer ya que estaba dudando si iba ejecutar el plan de Ino, pero me decidí a que voy a jugar bien sucio, lo hare sin dudar y daré mi mejor esfuerzo… espero que resulte. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que aun tenia puesta la chaqueta del afeminado y se me di cuenta que solo me falta el segundo paso para que el plan se ejecutara jajaja….

**_Continuara...._**

* * *

Siempre esperando que haya sido de agrado este capítulo…. sigue siendo latero XD, pero últimamente he tenido bloqueos mentales y me ha costado escribir pero espero que el próximo sea mejor jejeje… esperando sus comentario….

cuidense y que esten bien..

aios....


	6. Chapter 6

Los hermosos personaje no me pertenecen desgraciadamente T-T son del fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto

Cap. #6 _**"La venganza nunca es buena"**_

Ya han trascurrido aproximada mente tres días de lo sucedido en el parque, esos días fueron de lo más tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad, ya que él idiota no ha molestado en nada, al parecer entendió el mensaje. Sé que luego va a entrar en acción, lo que no sabe es que le tengo una sorpresa, solo estoy esperando el momento perfecto para dejarlo a su conocimiento, ahhh… las ansias me mata, pero solo pensar que queda poquito muy poquito para que sea ejecutado este plan maquiavélico jojojo…, ahhh… Hinata concéntrate en la tarea será lo mejor.  
Continuaba en mi habitación tratando de termina la tarea de lo más tranquila de pronto me puse a divagar se empecé a recordar lo que sucedió hace teres día.

**Flashback.**

Mi madre entro a mi habitación, yo estaba lista para acostarme, al parecer estaba preocupada, pero… ¿como no lo iba a estar? sí subí llorando, pase al frente suyo sin hablarle, pero que iba hacer si tenía prisa, solo pensaba en llegar pronto a mi cuarto, cuando se me acerco me habló.

-Mi niña, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-tiene un semblante de preocupación.

-Es… que… yo… ah…-no sé qué decir- no-no paso nada, mamá-

-mmm… ¿Estás segura?-pregunto con más insistencia mi mamá  
Tengo que decir algo para dejarla tranquila y a la vez que no vuelva preguntar ¿qué puedo decir?, ahhh… porque me cuesta tanto mentir, sobre todo si es mi madre, soy mala para esto T-T.

-Lo que paso fue… es… que… casi me-me… ¡asaltaron!-dije lo primero que se vino a la mente

-¡¡¡QUE…!!! ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Cómo no me dijiste antes?, hubiéramos llamemos a la policía.-

Oh por Dios, como no se me ocurrió decir otra cosa que estúpida soy pues te felicito Hinata buen trabajo, ahora sí que estoy en problemas, estúpida- estúpida ¿Qué hago?, mmm… seguiré mintiendo y ver que resulta.

-Pero mamá, tranquila no me paso nada porque-porque fue…. Gaara, él que llego justo a tiempo y… me… salvo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse solo fue el susto solo eso, para que llamar la policía, si no sucedió nada grave-

Mi madre me miro levantando una ceja, parece que no se trago el cuento. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Dios ayúdame por favor que me crea, que se calme y que no insista en llamar a la policía, por favor sálvame de esta, no te vuelvo a molestar por un tiempo diosito lindo. Me saco de mis suplicas interna hacia Dios cuando hablo mi mamá.

-mmm… ya veo, tienes razón en que no saco nada con llamar a la policía ya que esto ocurrió hace bastante rato y lo más seguro es que cuando llegue la policía al parque no encuentren a nadie en ese sector que te atacaron así que no los llamare, por ahora voy donde Gaara a dar las gracias- habló bien resignada.

Por lo visto me creyó la mentira. ¡¡¡Un momento!!! Pero si habla con el baboso ahí sí que estoy perdida, conociendo como es de idiota me va echar al agua de inmediato, ¿Por qué siempre las cosas no me salen bien a la primera? que le vamos hacer tendré que esperar el reto y el castigo, hay que resignarse, no me queda de otra. Mi madre salió y no volvió a mi habitación ese día, por lo visto el baboso no me desmintió ya que se quedo muy tranquila mamá y no volvió hablar de ese tema.

**Fin del Flashback.**

¡Quién sabe lo que dijo Gaara! A lo mejor con el tiempo lo sabré.

Continué haciendo mi tarea de matemática, estaba realmente difícil ya que esto me cuesta mucho ¡pensar que mi karma son los números! Soy un cero a la izquierda para cálculos jejeje…. En eso que estaba luchando con una ecuación de segundo grados, alguien entro a mi habitación sin llamar a la puerta, pero como estaba tan metida en la ecuación no sentí que habían entrado y que me estaba observando por encima del hombro lo que estaba haciendo, de pronto me interrumpieron mis cálculos mentales…

-Oye boba, tienes cambiado un signo ahí, no es negativo sino positivo por eso no te da el resultado.-hablo el mas mateo en matemática, como odio que tenga la razón él pervertido.

-Que te importa si está bien o mal el resultado, eso a ti no te incumbe, pervertido-pucha que es molesto tener que hablar con él.

-Solo quería ayudarte, así es como lo gradeces-dijo Gaara.

Cuando hablo estaba de tras de mí, repentinamente toco mis hombros deslizando sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a tomarme las manos que estaban apoyada en el escritorio, lo hizo de una forma tan sensual que se me erizaba la piel ya que tiene las manos muy sabe. Solo lo hizo para quedar detrás de mí, era una especie de abrazo, recién ahí me percate que estaba acorralada entre el escritorio y él. No podía girarme porque Gaara me sujetaba fuertemente de las mano pero a la vez con una sutileza que hacia sentir imperceptible su fuerza, pero era una posición bien incomoda y a la vez excitante, verme rodeada por sus brazos que me sujetaban dejándome casi inmóvil y a su merced. ¿Qué es lo que pienso? ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? si yo tengo novio además, soy fiel a él pero por lo que siento parece que soy 99% fiel a Naruto jejeje….  
Gaara no me soltaba ya que empezó a olerme, comenzó por mi cabello ya que sentía su respiración bien cercana a mi oído, continuo bajando lentamente hasta que llegó a mi cuello ahí se detuvo un momento para posar sus labios en mi piel, ese simple beso hizo agudizar todos mis sentidos, pero también dejo en evidencia mi nerviosismo porque empecé a temblar a la vez mi corazón latía rápidamente que hizo subir un leve rubor a mis mejillas, debo ser honesta realmente esta situación es bien exquisita he embriagadora, verdaderamente lo estaba disfrutando. No me dejaré que me domine, ¿Cómo paro esto? se me vino a la mente uno de los concejos de Ino "_Hinata, tu nunca dejes que él controle la situación, otra cosa… Gaara no debe notar que estas nerviosa, tienes que seguirle el juego lo mas que puedas, si es posible intimídalo y juega bien sucio". _OK. Amiga te hare caso, ahí vamos…

_-_Gaara, ¿qué quieres?-hablé con sutileza

Para excitarlo, con sensualidad posé mi cabeza en su hombro quedando altura de su oído y le mordisquee el lóbulo de la oreja, por un leves quejido me di cuenta que le agrado que lo mordiera y estaba logrando mi objetivo.

-No quiero hacer nada de-de… lo… que tú no quieras hacer-respondió con un tono de voz de inseguridad, creo que voy por buen camino jejeje...

- ¿Por algo viniste a mi cuarto?-mi pregunta fue envuelta en gemido de placer al sentir el contacto de su manos con mi piel, aun seguía acariciándome.

-B-u-e-n-o, lo que… venia hacer a… e…mmm… vine a buscar mi chaqueta que te preste el otro día- le costó hablar porque yo estaba gimiendo cuando hablaba.

Esta es la mía, vamos Hinata si se puede, ya se está poniendo nervios, pongamos las cosas más interesante. En ese momento me puse de pie, perdiendo el contacto entre nosotros ya que nos separamos por mi repentino movimiento, lo hice porque tengo toda la intención de yo acorralarlo, quiero ver hasta donde aguantamos.  
Siento que Gaara retrocede unos pasos, no lo iba dejar que se marchara, así que antes que se alejara más me giré rápidamente e iba a caminar hacia él, pero me tropecé con la silla en la que estaba sentada y caí en sus brazos, como estaba desprevenido Gaara no puedo sujetarme y ambos caímos al suelo, nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, me di cuenta que estaba encima del y puse más atención a su rostro dándome cuenta que el baboso es muy guapo, esos ojos de color agua amarina que expresaban sorpresa también no pude evitar en darme cuenta que él está total mente sonrojado.  
Decidí poner las cosas más interesante y complicaré a Gaara un poco más jejeje… para ello apoye mis manos y piernas en el suelo quedando en cuatro sobre del. Ahora fui yo que comenzó a olerlo, coloque mi nariz en su dorso empezando a recorrer de abajo hacia arriba cuando llegue a su cuello lo mordique levemente, luego me separe del para observar la expresión que tenia, estaba con los ojos perdido de placer pero con un semblante de preocupación. No debo detenerme así que continuare con esto, pero sé que puedo llegar arrepentirme de lo que estoy haciendo, así que me hacer de poco a poco a él llegando el punto a de acorte tanto la distancia entre nosotros estaba a punto de besarlo, me había decidida hacerlo, pero Gaara me interrumpió dándome un empujón y me saco de encima suyo, se puso de pie saliendo rápidamente del cuarto para entrar al suyo. Yo quede mirando con cara de asombro, hasta que yo reaccione largando una tremenda carcajada que me llegue a revolcar de la risa.

Estaba de nuevo en mi escritorio tratando de concentrarme en los ejercicios de matemática pero no podía ya que recordaba a cada rato lo sucedido, se me ocurrió una idea ¿qué pasa si ahora voy a ir a dejarle la chaqueta al bobo para seguir fastidiando? Y ver cuanto tiempo aguanta para no salir corriendo de nuevo jejeje….  
Busque su chaqueta en mi ropero hasta que la encontré, la tome y fui a la habitación del lado, no toque la puerta solo entre sin dar aviso, ahí vi a Gaara tendido en la cama pensativo hasta que me acerque a él sentándome a su lado, pero cuando me vio, lo que hizo fue incorporarse rápidamente quedando sentado en la cama. Puso una cara de sorprendido, también estaba sonrojado, no creo que estaba preparado para verme tan pronto.

-Aquí tienes la chaqueta, está limpia por eso no te la entregue antes, disculpa por la demora-le entregue la chaqueta.

-Muchas gracias-no me miraba, no me dejo ver sus ojos debe ser porque sentía vergüenza.

-De nada-le susurre al oído a Gaara.

-Ahora te puedes ir, por favor-habló bien molesto.

-Pensé que querías que te diera las gracias de una forma especial-se lo dije cuando lo empuje a la cama y me subí encima.

-Pe-pero que haces-estaba totalmente rojo

Gaara me sujeto de las manos para inmovilizarme también quitarme de encina del, lo hizo cuando me tiro a su lado, era para salir arrancando, verdaderamente se notaba bien incomodo por la situación.  
De algo estaba segura era que no me iba a dar por vencida a la primera así que continúe con mi plan, me puse de pie y lo mire, él me estaba dando la espalda, se veía pensativo porque estaba mirando hacia debajo de un forma abstraída de la realidad.  
Me iba acercando de apoco donde él estaba, pero lo que no esperaba fue que se diera la vuelta hacia donde estaba yo, atrapándome de la cintura y apegándome a su cuerpo, me pillo desprevenida, fue toda una sorpresa cuando me beso lo hizo con una pasión y lujuria que llegaba a quitar de a poco el aliento como si me fuera arrancara él alma. Como me pillo de sorpresa al principio trate de resistirme pero no pude, me entregue por completa a ese beso lo estaba disfrutando y se me olvido por completo que tenia novio.  
Nos estábamos besando cuando escucho unos pasos fuera de la habitación, que al parecer venían para este cuarto, mis sospechas se confirmaron porque siento que se abre la puerta, reaccione de inmediato quitándome de encima a Gaara con un empujón.

-¡Que haces pervertido!-le grite y le pegue una cachetada-no vuelvas hacer esto escuchaste-se quedo perplejo. No podía creer lo que había hecho, miré hacia la puerta para saber quien había entrado al cuarto y veo que era mi madre, estaba con el seño fruncido.

-¡Que es lo que está pasando aquí!-habló con furia.

-Sucedió que… yo vine a dejar la chaqueta que me prestó Gaara el otro día y este idiota me beso a la fuerza, se quiso aprovechar de mi, menos mal que llegaste si no fuera por ti mamá quizás que me habría hecho este pervertido-me adelante en hablar, ahora como sales de esta Gaarita jejeje…

-Eso no es verdad-habló Gaara con angustia.

-Hinata, vete a tu pieza ahora, después hablamos-dijo tajantemente mi madre.

-Está bien mamá- me fui dejándolos solo, me hice la indignada y salí rápidamente.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación no paraba de reír porque estaba tan feliz, pero tenía que hacerlo bien bajito para que no escucharan.

Me tire encima de la cama seguía pesando en lo que había hecho, estaba feliz por ellos gracias a mi mamá que llego de imprevisto salió mejor de lo que había planeado, pero ahora va ser mas difícil jugar de esta forma, ya que va a estar más atento, pero ahora debo ser más astuta para la próxima vez.  
Nada me podía quitar la felicidad que sentía porque por fin me vengue de este idiota esa satisfacción es incomparable, tanto que pensaba comenzó a pesarme los ojos dándome sueño, no pude resistirme y me fui con Morfeo.  
Ya había pasado como dos horas y empecé a despertar de apoco, pero seguía con flojera así que me quede tendida en la cama para flojear un rato más, pero veo que abre la puerta y era Gaara quien entraba se veía bien furioso.

-Por tu culpa me castigo tu mamá, pero me las pagaras monstruo-pucha que está molesto y por que será jajaja…

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo page?, con efectivo, cheque o tarjeta de crédito jajaja…- no paraba de reír.

-Lo pagaras con lagrimas y sufrimiento, llegaras arrepentirte de a ver jugado mis sentimientos-hablo con tanto odio que llego darme miedo, pero no demostraría que le temía.

-Pues no lo creo, ya que buscare la forma de impedirlo. Soy fuerte y me la puedo con cualquiera así que no me dejare pisotear por nadie y menos por ti, te quedo claro-

Cuando hablé, me puse de pie al frente del y lo miraba de forma desafiante, le demostré que no soy una niñita que es fácil de derrotar.

-Hinata, no juegues con fuego, porque te puedes quemar-habló tan seguro de si, que me costó rebatir lo que había dicho.

-No importa, estoy segura que quien va a salir lastimado serás tú, métete en la cabeza mis palabras, aun que lo dudo que lo hagas por lo idiota que eres jejeje…-se le notaba la vena de la frente de pura rabia.

-ahhh… por cierto vino Naruto a buscarte hace como media hora atrás, como estabas durmiendo lo tuve que atender yo-

-Que hay con eso, acaso ahora son amigo-hable con mucho sarcasmo.

-Lo interesante es la conversación que sostuve con él, no pienso en decir lo que hablamos, para saberlo llámalo, pero ahora el problema es si Naruto quiera hablar contigo jejeje...-

-Que pretendes estúpido-

-¿Yo? Nada, solo que tú empezaste, así que atente a las consecuencias-se me acerco, beso mi mejilla como si me diera el beso de la muerte (N/A: Es el beso que daba el padrino al que lo traiciono, significa que donde fuera estaba muerto), mmm… está bien ahora jugare mis cartas con más detenimiento cosa que pueda defenderme.

-Te puedes larga de mi habitación o grito, recuerda lo que sucedió hace poco y veras que mamá te sacara de la casa de inmediato jajaja…- lo mire desafiante

-Ya me voy pero antes de irme quiero informarte que extrañamente llego un sobre con el nombre de tu padre, el contenido de ese sobre es la hermosa foto que te tome hace poco jejeje…, otra cosa tu padre te está esperando en su despacho, no lo hagas esperar ya que no tiene muy buena cara-ahora sí que estoy perdida

-Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo, tú no sabes como es mi padre, lo que me ara ahora que sabe que tengo novio-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta tenia pura ganas de llorar pero me las aguante no iba a demostrar debilidad al frente del.

-Ese no es mi problema y… ahora Hinata quien es el que ríe mejor jejeje… que tengas suerte nos estamos viendo, ah… siempre cuando quede algo de ti después de hablar con él Sr. Hyuga.-el baboso se fue sin remordimiento.

Ahora que voy hacer, conociendo a papá me dejar sin salir e incomunicada, pero eso no es tan preocupante, lo peor que me puede suceder es que papá le dé por cambiarme de instituto ahí sí que destruiría.

¡¡¡Maldito seas Gaara, me las pagaras!!!

Tendré que ir hablar con papá, como dicen por ahí "no hay peor tramite el que no se hace", lo enfrentare y tendré que armarme de valor para hacerlo, pero espero sacar algo bueno de la discusión que me espera.

Estaba fuera de su despacho no me atrevía a golpear la puerta pero debía hacerlo ya no había vuelta atrás, así que me arme de valor golpe la puerta dijo que pasara por el tono de voz frio y a la vez se notaba que estaba furioso, entre a la habitación me pare frente del.

-Para que me mando a llamar, padre.-

-Quiero que me explique esto-saco de un sobre con la foto que nos tomo Gaara.

-e… es… es que… está bien se lo diré, el que aparece en la foto conmigo es un compañero del instituto, su nombres es Naruto Uzumaki y es mi novio-se lo dije de una sin anestesia

-¡¡¡Es tu que…!!!-grito papá

-Lo que escuchaste, el es mi novio y yo lo…-me interrumpió

-Quiero que termines de inmediato con ese delincuente, no estás en edad para tener novio, aun eres muy pequeña para eso-estaba furioso ya veía que se le reventaba la vena de la furente.

-Padre, no voy acceder a su petición porque es hora que usted se dé cuenta de que yo no soy una niñita pequeña ya tengo 17 años que soy toda una adolecente que debe conocer el primer amor, así que le guste o no le guste voy a seguir con Naruto porque lo quiero-no puedo creer lo que hago, ahora estoy desafiando a mi padre.

-¡Que….!-grito más fuerte que la vez anterior-tu lo quisiste, por tu atrevimiento te cambiare de instituto hoy mismo-

-Pe-pero papá, ahí tengo a todos mis amigos tu sabes cuánto me costó adaptarme, además como tú has dicho siempre, que no te gustaría vernos sufrir y estas dispuesto hacer algo tan horrendo solo para complacerte, realmente no te entiendo como alguien que dice querer lo mejor para uno te hace daño -se lo dije llorando ya que sentía impotencia.

-mmm… está bien, no te sacare del instituto pero deberás aceptar mis condiciones son las siguientes:

Debes dejaras el noviazgo con ese delincuente.

Entrégame tu celular.

Estas castigada por un mes sin salidas, sin televisión, sin visitas y sin llamadas.

Gaara te va acompañar a todos partes que sea necesario por lo tanto te vas y vuelves con él. Otra cosa, Gaara me dirá si estas cumpliendo de no ver a tu noviecito.

Lo tomas o lo dejas –no me queda de otra, que rabia.

-Está bien acepto, sabe papá que me di cuenta que es imposible hablar con usted es intransigente-le entregue mi celular después salí corriendo del despacho, llegue a mi habitación hecha un mar de lagrimas, no paso mucho tiempo que estaba en mi cuarto escuche que entraba mi mamá.

-Mi niña, ¿Qué sucedió?-se acerco a mí para darme un abrazo y consolarme.

-Papá me castigo por tener novio-se lo dije entremedio de puros sollozos.

-Ya mi niña cálmese y tranquilícese, si tú sabes bien que esta celoso de que su niña ya tenga novio, pronto se le va pasar, se va a solucionar todo-me acariciaba la cabeza mi mami.

-Pero tengo miedo de que me cambie de instituto, porque me amenazo que lo iba hacer si no cumplo sus condiciones-

-Esta vez se paso de los limites tu padre, hablare con él, pero no ahora y tu sabes cómo es de terco cuando se enfada-seguía consolándome mi madre.

-Gracias mamá-ella seguía conmigo hasta que me calme y me quede dormida entre sus brazos.

Desperté era bien tarde, me puse pensar todo lo sucedido lo que más me molestaba era que no podía saber lo que le había dicho el pervertido a Naruto, no me puedo comunicar con él, la incertidumbre me mata, a un más porque no lo puedo ver hasta el lunes, pucha recién es la madrugada del sábado que dan casi dos días para poder verlo. Esta angustia no me dejo dormir en toda la noche, no me dieron ganas de levantarme me quede todo el santo día en cama sin querer comer ya que la ansiedad no me dejaba, lo único que hice fue llorar así paso el día sábado.

Pude dormir algo en la noche pero lo hacía a rato, lo que me consolaba un poco es que hoy es domingo faltaba poco para ver a Naruto, pero seguía sin comer no quería hacer nada, sentía que estaba en un hoyo que no podía salir de ahí. Estaba sentada en el suelo del balcón mirando las parejas pasar por la calle y… pensar que hoy iba a ser nuestra primera cita, se me llenaban los ojos de lagrima cuando pienso que por culpa de Gaara podía perder a mi novio. Mis pensamiento fueron interrumpido cuando siento que golpean la puerta, les dije que no quería nada pero aun así igual entraron, pensé que era mi madre pero veo que era Gaara, el venía entrando con una charola con un jugo y un emparedado, pero antes que hablara él lo hice yo primero.

-A que bienes-

-Toma esto te lo mando tu mamá-hablo con amabilidad

-Déjalo ahí, gracias-apunte hacia el escritorio, pero sin mirarlo ya que estaba muy enojada con él.

-Pero debes comer algo, te puedes enfermar-hablo Gaara como si estuviera preocupado, realmente NO le creía su supuesta preocupación por mí.

-Ahora vienes con síntomas de arrepentimiento, pero deberías estar feliz lograste lo prometido, así que lárgate y déjame sola-se marcho sin decir nada.

Ese día domingo paso muy lento, seguía encerrada en mi habitación deseando que pronto sea lunes, pero las horas no pasaba se hacían eternas. Por fin ya había oscurecido, tratare de dormir para que termine pronto esté tormento, logre conciliar el sueño.

Eran las 5:30 am. Decidí levantarme y darme un baño de tina como era temprano me demore más de lo acostumbrado para relajarme y poder verme fresca ya que estaba muy demacrada por a ver llorado tanto. Son 6:30 am. ya me había arreglado y estaba lista para ir al instituto así que baje a la cocina a tratar de comer algo pero nada me apetecía, solo intente tragar un vaso de leche , para irme. Son las 7:00 am. cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de la casa, justo me tope con mi mamá que iba entrando a la cocina.

-Lo siento mamá, tengo que llegar temprano hoy, no puedo esperar Gaara así que dile que me disculpe, no vemos en la tarde- bese su mejilla

-Está bien que te vaya bien, cuídate-

Tome una fruta y salí corriendo, es bien temprano así que voy a ir a buscar a Naruto a su casa, conociendo como es él, lo más seguro que recién se esté levantando. Era tanta mi desesperación que ni me di cuenta que había llegado a la casa de Naruto ya que corrí con todas mis fuerzas, tenía entre cortada mis respiración no sé si era de cansancio o de puro nervio que siento, toque el timbre tres veces a pocos minuto de ellos veo que se abrió la puerta, para mi suerte era Naruto quien la abrió, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era yo puso una cara de enfado al instante. Justo iba hablar pero no alcance a pronunciar palabra cuando hablo él primero.

-¡Que haces aquí!-hablo furiosamente y cortante, lo desconocí por completo ese no era mi Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, vine a buscarte para…-fui interrumpida por un grito del.

-Porque mejor no te vas junto con Gaara al instituto, si con él la pasas mejor-

-Quiero explicarte todo, pero antes quiero saber que fue lo que te dijo-hable con tanta angustia apunto con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, cuando vio mi desesperación reflejada cambio un poco su semblante.

-Está bien, espera un momento voy a buscar mis cosas y nos vamos juntos- me que esperando unos segundos y apareció de nuevo en la puerta-Hinata, estoy listo así que vámonos-

Caminamos juntos hacia el instituto y…

Continuara….

Holas…

Mil disculpas por qué me he demorado con la historia la causa es que me ha dado flojera seguir escribiendo pero lo peor es que estoy con bloqueo mental pero gracia a mi amiga sakura elric 2 me ayudo a escribir este capítulo pude superar mi crisis, gracias amiguis….

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic. esperando sus comentario para poder hacerlo más de su agrado, se cuidan nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo que se va poner feo el panorama para Gaara pero es seguro que saldrá a delante jejeje….

aios...


	7. Chapter 7

Los hermosos personaje de Naruto no me pertenecen son del fabuloso **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Cap. #7 "Me las pagaras."

Íbamos camino hacia el instituto sin pronunciar palabra alguna, realmente no sé qué decir ya que estaba tan enojado, siento que al momento de abría la boca se iba a molestar más de lo que se ve, mmm… ¿cómo lo hago para hablar con él, sin que se siga enojando? Es… tan obstinado y lo más difícil es hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ahhh… ¡que frustrante!… Sigo analizando la situación hasta que un tremendo grito que me saco de inmediato de mis pensamientos.

–HINATA, VAS A HABLAR O DEJAMOS ESTO HASTA AQUÍ– me grito Naruto.

–Pe-pero no es forma de que me hablarme a grito Naruto-kun, así que cálmate yo nunca te he tratado mal así que bájame el tonito– le hable golpeado como nunca antes lo había hecho con él, creo que también se sorprendió él de mi actitud.

–Ahhh… está bien me calmo, pero tu timidez me saca de quicio–

–Ya… basta con ese tema. En primer lugar no vine hablar de ese tema contigo sino lo quiero sabe que fue lo que te dijo Gaara, luego te diré el motivo que me trajo hasta aquí–

–Tú crees que soy bobo, yo no diré nada. Además tú eres la que vino hablar conmigo, así que… te escucho y que sea rápido porque ya estamos por llegar al instituto y se hace tarde para entrar a clases– hablo Naruto con ironía cosa que no le resulta bien, pero me sorprendió esa actitud. Ahora hay que persuadirlo para que escuche. –Aun es temprano así que podemos sentarnos en ese pequeño parque por un momento– hablé como si suplicara, que molesto tener que ser sumisa, todo por la culpa del idiota de Gaara.  
Lo bueno fue que acepto que nos fuéramos a sentar a los columpios que están en el parque. Seguíamos caminando en silencio hasta que nos sentamos. Eso duro hasta que hable, ya que no tengo otra opción, era ahora o nunca hay que jugársela para la reconciliación.

–Naruto-kun, el día viernes a mi padre le llego un sobre misterioso que no tenia remitente y dentro del estaba la foto que nos tomo el otro día el baboso, como era de suponer mi viejo se enojo mucho me amenazo dijo que me sacaría del instituto, cosa que no lo hará ya que acepte sus condicione–Naruto me miraba con un semblante de sorpresa y me interrumpió.

–Pe-pero cuáles son esas condiciones–

–mmm… una es que estoy totalmente incomunicada me quito el celular, otra es que no puedo salir de casa y lo peor de todo es que si salgo tengo que ir a todas partes con el idiota de Gaara ya que es el encargado de vigilarme para no… –no alcance a terminar la frase porque la completo Naruto.

–Para no podernos ver, ya que obvio que tu padre no quiere que seamos novio oh… ¿me equivoco? –

–Estas en lo cierto, pero no te preocupes de eso ya tengo la solución de ello no hay que preocuparse– se lo dije con una sonrisa diabólica ya tengo todo pensado para cobrar lo que me hizo este afeminado.

–Ahora entiendo todo, ese Gaara me las pagara…–

–¿Que fue lo que te dijo? –selo pregunte muy intrigada

El día viernes te fui a buscar para invitarte a dar una vuelta al parque, pero cuando llame a la puerta salió Gaara…

**Flashback.**

–Hola, ¿está Hinata? –

–No está, ósea dijo que para ti no está jajaja… para ser exacto dijo que no quería saber más de ti–

–Pe-pero que estás diciendo… –

–Lo que escuchaste, Hinata se aburrió de ti ya que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para ella por lo visto ahora la está pasando mejor conmigo jejeje…–

–No te creo nada maldito–

–Si crees o no… eso es cosa tuya, para que veas que no soy mala persona escucha con atención lo que diré… ¿recuerdas el día que se hicieron novio? –

–Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

–Ese día Hinata y yo nos besamos apasionadamente y no lo hemos dejado de hacer desde ese día, como ella es tan considerada y preocupada de tus sentimientos me dijo que te digiera esa mentira pero creo que lo mejor es que escuche la verdad jejeje…–

–¡Es mentira! No te creo nada de lo que dices hablare con Hinata, tendré que escucharlo de su propias boca–

–Como quieras, pero dalo por hecho que no va a querer hablar contigo ni va a contestar tus llamadas, ahhh… se me olvidaba decirte que besa bien rico Hinata ¿cierto?, pues… eso se lo enseñe yo jajaja… –

A Naruto le entro el demonio por el comentario que hizo Gaara que le iba a dar un golpe pero no alcanzó hacerlo ya que este cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a Naruto con toda la frustración rabia que sentía en ese instante.

**Fin del flashback**

Naruto continuaba con su relato de los sucedido con Gaara le puse mucha atención a lo que hablaba me fije en cada detalle, como articulaba cada palabra no quería perder ningún detalle hasta que el terminar de hablar. Con cada palabra que dijo me daba cuenta que el afeminado planifico bien su movimientos mmm… será muy difícil derrota, pero no me daré por vencida fácilmente hasta que me page todas las lagrimas que me hizo derramar durante estos días.

–Naruto-kun que va a pasar con nosotros, ¿ya no seremos más novios? –se lo pregunte lo más tierna posible.

–Antes de responder a esa pregunta quiero saber hasta dónde has llegado con Gaara, quiero la verdad, por favor no me mientas–no quiero mentirle así que voy a omitir algunas cosas que no es lo mismo que mentir por donde comienzo.

–mmm… eee…. l-lo que-que paso con el no fue… más… que… nos besamos en dos oportunidades- se lo dije de una y observe a Naruto empuñar las manos de puro celos que sentía y me quede callada por unos segundos.

–¿Cómo fuiste capas de engañarme? –se venía otra discusión ahhh… ya las cosas están hecha hay que afrontar lo que se viene.

–Pe-pero Naruto…–

–Nada de pero yo no tolero las mentiras y menos los engaños–me lo grito en la cara

–¡A VER, TE PUEDES CALMAR Y CALLARTE POR UN MOMENTO…!–ahora soy yo la que grita para llamar su atención y creo que lo logre jejej….

–Pero… Hinata ahora tú eres la ofendida, es el colmo–

–A ver nada de pero, ahora soy yo la que va hablar y me vas a escuchar así que pon mucha intención–

–Está bien, te escucho–hablo como un niño pequeño que lo estaban regañando, realmente soy manipuladora y me hago la ofendida para conseguir lo que quiero.

–Recuerdas el día que nos hicimos novios, pues ese día Gaara me beso pero fue antes que te diera la respuesta cuando me hiciste la propuesta de ser novio. Yo no te dije nada de ese beso porque fue para protegerte y no meterte en problemas ya que por tu comportamiento te pueden echar del instituto por cualquier cosa que hagas. –

–mmm… ahora me calza todo lo que sucedió ese día en la enfermería–susurro Naruto, continúe hablando ya que no quise profundizar con su comentario

–Cuando él me beso pensé que eras tú y nunca me imagine que fuera Gaara. Lo que más siento fue que él me robara mi primer beso ya que yo quería que fuera tu el primero que me besara, era mi ilusión–sentía que la cara me iba a estallar por lo roja que estaba y no paraba de jugar con mis dedos de los puros nervio. Un momento siento sus brazos que me rodean… ¡me está abrazando! y… me presiona contra su cuerpo, me sorprendió su arrebato.

–Pero… puedo ser él primero en otra cosa–me susurro al oído, con un voz sexi que casi me derrito, ya que entendí perfectamente su directa y me arme de valor ya que no aguantaba más lo bese tiernamente hasta quedar si aliento y le dije….

–Para poder estar junto como quieres vas a tener que esperar un tiempo porque aun no me siento lista para dar ese paso–se lo dije en susurro al oído que cuando suspiré sentí que me apretaba más su abraso.

–No te preocupes mi preciosa, no tengo apuro te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario porque cuando hagamos el amor es y sera cien por ciento por el amor que nos tenemos. Además yo disfruto tu compañía me encanta como eres, tu forma de expresarte, tu sonrisa, tu sonrojos ah... adoro todo lo que venga de ti me tienes loco ja-ja… –

–Gracias, mi Naruto– realmente no siento ninguna presión por su parte y eso me hace sentir feliz que me comprenda y me entienda pero… no sé porque cuando estoy con el no siento lo mismo cuando estoy cerca de Gaara, ah… que estoy pensando en vez de disfrutar a mi Naruto estoy pensando en ese idiota que boba soy.

–Hinata, promete que si vuelve hacerte algo, te molesta, te acosa o lo que sea me vas a decir–

–mmm… está bien te lo diré confía en mí–cruce mis dedos sin que se diera cuenta ya que esa promesa no la puedo cumplir ya que yo sé defenderme solita.

–Por favor mantente alejada del, no quiero que te suceda nada malo ya que ese tipo es de temer y si te sucede algo, no me lo perdonaría–

–Va a ser difícil mantenerme alejada del, pero lo intentare–

– ¿Cómo que difícil? –

–Piensa en que el vive en mi casa y no puedo salir a ninguna parte sin él, será difícil hacer lo que me pides–

–Es verdad, pero trata de evitarlo–

–Lo hare, no te preocupes–lo bese para que se calmara y darle un poco de seguridad con mis palabras.  
–Como ya solucionamos nuestra primera rencilla de novio jeje… no crees que es hora de ir a clases o nos volamos las clases de hoy–

–Tú no cambias, sabes que no voy a faltar a clases–

–Bueno no perdía nada en intentarlo, como sabes que en una de esa tú aceptabas jejeje…–

–Bobo, es mejor irnos al instituto jajaj…–salimos del parque tomados de la manos en dirección al instituto.

Ya habíamos llegado al instituto entramos al salón de clases pero aun era temprano así que con Naruto nos fuimos a la cafetería a tomar desayuno. Estábamos pasando un grato momento pero como las cosas bueno terminan rápido tuvimos que ir a clases. Íbamos entrando al salón cuando dentro del se encontraban algunos compañeros y entre ellos estaba también Gaara que nos quedo mirando con una cara de asombro quizás era porque no logro separarnos como lo había planeado, en fin, eso no me importa. Seguimos caminando de la manito hasta llegar a nuestros lugares de costumbre y seguimos en lo nuestro que eran besos, abrazos, risas, etc. Pero eso duro hasta que llego él profesor.  
Como día lunes nos tocaba clases de biología con la profesora Tsunade, pero todo trascurrió de lo más normal sin novedad, lo unió que sufría un aburrimiento extremo en clases, menos mal ya era hora del receso del almuerzo y tenía planeado ir a comer junto a Naruto pero antes de eso debía solucionar un problema en la biblioteca, bueno eso le dije a él, cosa que no era cierto ya que debía hablar con Gaara, pero Naruto acepto y se adelanto.  
me puse a buscar al baboso en los salones y no lo encontraba, también busque en los pasillo tampoco daba con él y como no lo encontraba me puse a mirar hacia el patio desde un ventanal y justo lo divise en el patio y está caminando en dirección al parque que se encuentra detrás del instituto, así que corrí por los pasillo y baje las escalera hasta llegar al patio pero como era de suponer el no estaba ahí así que seguí corriendo hasta llegar al parque y ahí estaba tratando de trepar un árbol. Justo era el mismo árbol que daba en la banca que me pidió Naruto que fuéramos novio, con razón que él sabía que yo no era novia del porque me desmaye antes de dar respuesta, es obvio que nos vio desde el árbol ese dia maldito entrometido ahh… ya Hinata supera eso concéntrate en tu jugada. Me dirigí al árbol donde estaba ese idiota lo llame y le dije que bajara que quería hablar con él y me hizo caso que raro pero realmente nunca se que esperar del.

–¿Ahora qué quieres monstruo? –

–Tengo que hablar un tema bien delicado contigo–

–Si me vas hablar de ti y Naruto no me interesa pero toma en cuenta que tendrás que hablar de eso es con el señor Hiashi no conmigo. El va a saber que aun te estás viendo con tu súper novio–ese maldito tono de sarcasmo que lo caracteriza me hace enfurecer mas.

–De eso mismo quería hablarte. Tú no le dirás nada a mi papá y harás toso lo que te pida y…–odio que me interrumpa este tonto.

–Haber da una sola razón concreta para que yo quiera hacer lo que tú me estas pidiendo–hablo con tanta seguridad y con ese aire de grandeza que daban unas ganas de bofetearlo para bajarle los humos pero debo relajarme y jugar bien mis carta y triunfar.

–Creo que te conviene dejame hablar ya que no creo que quieras que mis padres vean este interesante video–saque mi Mp4 para mostrarle video que hicimos con mis amigas y Sasori.

–¿Qué hay de interesante en ese video?–

_mmm… lo interesante que tiene este video es que yo sufro una agresión de parte de un pelirrojo que intento violarme pero logro zafarme. Ahora qué opinas ¿te interesa verlo o se lo muestro a mis padres? –

–Que estás hablando monstruo, déjame ver–

Le pase el Mp4 empezó a reproducir el video y observe con mucho detenimiento las cara que ponía Gaara mientras lo veía, ya que cada segundo que pasaba se desfiguraba mas su rostro jaja… esto se está poniendo interesante y va a mejorar a un mas pero a mi beneficio. Por lo que me doy cuenta este tonto ya termino de ver el video pero no dice nada.

–Ahora Garrita…. ¿Me vas a escuchar si o no?–

–Te escucho–dijo bien resignado.

–Después de ver el video se puede decir que fuiste tú el que quiso abusar de mi ya que el aparece en la grabación da con la coincidencia de que–

–Pero tú crees que te van a creer que ese soy yo si no se ve ningún rostro y no se puede comprobar que soy yo–

–Pucha que eres mal observador y no te percataste la ropa que traína tu supuesto doble jejeje…–

–Ya sé para dónde vas, ok acepto, no quiero meterme en problema con tu familia, pero esto no quiere decir que voy a aguantar todos tus caprichos–

–A ver aquí quien pone las condiciones soy yo y tú solo tienes que obedecer te quedo claro o te hago un dibujito para que entiendas–

–Hinata… no te metas conmigo y no tientes tu suerte porque se puede acabar–cuando dijo todo eso se me acerco tanto que quede acorralada entre él y árbol parecía que me iba a besar pero cuando lo iba hacer me lo quitaron de encima de un tirón no alcance a ver bien hasta que vi a Gaara en el suelo y era….

Continuara….

* * *

Hola volví…. Disculpen por no poder a ver actualizado el fic pero este semestre la universidad me tenia colapsada y no tenía tiempo de escribir pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y prometo actualizarlo lo más pronto posible….

Espero que haya gustado este capítulo….

Se cuidan muxo…..

Aios!


	8. Chapter 8

Los hermosos personaje de Naruto no me pertenecen son del fabuloso **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Cap. # 8 "Siento cosas raras por el ."

Para mi gran sorpresa era Naruto quien me quito a Gaara de encima pero no se como sucedió todo fue tan rápido, ahora me veo en medio de una trifulca Naruto v/s Gaara, sé están golpeando por mi culpa y discutiendo a quien le pertenezco, ninguno de los dos me toma en cuenta solo no los puedo separar ya que están empecinado en seguir golpeándose se les olvido v que estoy frente de ellos ¿que hago? , ah… me colmaron la paciencia, ¡yo no voy hacer nada!, si ellos se quieren matarse que lo hagan, lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme ya me harte de Naruto y de Gaara, si… eso voy hacer, no es tan mala idea me voy evitar un pelea que es inevitable con Naruto, creo que es lo mejor para mí.

–Saben par de retrogradas, si quieren mátense a golpes háganlo pero yo… ¡ME VOY! –_le grite a todo pulmón aun no me tomaban en cuentas los dejos tirados y me fui al salón.

Ya estaba en el salón llame a mi mamá para que me fue a buscar del instituto no quiero ver a Naruto y menos a Gaara, pero… para poder lograr que mi madre me venga a buscar obviamente le mentí y le dije que estaba enferma que no me sentía bien que por favor me fuera a buscar pero como ella es una súper mamá me dijo que llegaba en quince minutos como está cerca la casa del instituto efectivamente llego en quince minutos pero no contaba que me llevara al médico.

Una vez en el médico tuve que engañarlo así que mentí en mi dolencia diciendo que me dolía el estomago, que había vomitado y él me examino hasta que dijo que tengo una gastroenteritis o problema de colon pero me mando hace una seriado de examen pero eso no me importo ya que igual es bueno checarse una vez al año con el médico. Salimos de la consulta y nos fuimos directo a la casa y ahí me en cerré en mi habitación toda el retro de la tarde. No quise ni siquiera bajar a comer. Me quede acostada pensando cómo iba a solucionar esto con Naruto pero no se qué hacer lo bueno que el médico me dio reposo por un par de días así que me da el tiempo suficiente para pensar, pero ahora debo ir hablar con el afeminado, como eran pasado de las ocho de la noche es lógico que está en su habitación. Me decidí me levante y fui a hablar con el, Salí de mi cuarto e Iba por el pasillo que da hacia su recamara estaba a punto de golpear la puerta pero justo mi madre salió de ahí y ella quedo sorprendida por la cara que llevaba.

–Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?, tu deberías estar recostada ya que estas enferma–

–Lo sé mamá pero como Gaara es mi compañero de clases me levante para pedirles sus apuntes porque no me quiero atrasar con las materia–

–ah… está bien pero que sea rápido ya que el no está en condiciones de pasar un mal rato, se siente mal–

–Está bien mamá, seré breve y no lo molestare –mi madre sé hizo a un lado dejándome a entrar y… ahí está él sentado sobre el borde de su cama se veía todo mal trecho con una moretones, con sangre que la cara por la pelea. El estaba tratando de curar sus heridas pero cuando me vio puso un rostro que podía jurar que me quería estrangular pero de igual forma me acerque hacia él y le quite la botella de alcohol.

– ¿Qué paso? –le pregunte y a la vez tome una gasa para empañarla con alcohol y podía ver semblante de enfado con resignación que el tenia.

–Cuando nos dimos cuenta que te fuiste fue cuando estábamos los dos en inspectoria –

– ¿Y…? –seguía limpiando las heridas de Gaara y se quejaba como un niño pequeño ya que yo no era muy suave que digamos para curarlo.

–Nada solo que nos golpeamos alrededor de una hora y media hasta que llego un profesor nos separo, nos llevaron a inspectoria, ahí esperamos un rato nos sancionaron y… mandaron a buscar nuestros apoderados en que llegaran ellos a retirarnos, para hacerte el cuento corto me suspendieron de clases por el resto de la semana y a Naruto también ya que ambos teníamos la culpa–

–Me pare bien, se lo merecen – ya había curado todas sus heridas tome todo los que ensucie y me retire de su habitación pero antes que cerrara la puerta escuche que me daba las gracias –no agradezcas tanto aun tenemos una conversación pendiente – cerré la puerta, baje a la cocina bote la basura en eso veo a mi madre que llevaba un charola era de suponer que era para Gaara así que me ofrecí y se la lleve. Estaba fuera de su cuarto llegue y entre no golpea antes de entrar pero quede choqueada ya que… ahí el está parado mirándome con cara de asombro porque estaba parado frente mío y lo mas curioso era que traía puesto solo los bóxer realmente este hombre es bien guapo con ese cuerpo me puse a divagar que haríamos me daban ganas hasta de tocarlo, pero sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme es idea tan morbosa.

–Mi madre te mando esto– estaba totalmente roja y no levante la vista de pura vergüenza.

–Por favor déjala encima del escritorio–

–Está bien – lo dije en susurro y no levante la vista. Deje la charola y me estaba retirando cuando él me toma del brazo, volteándome con sutileza pero aun no me atreví a levantar la vista, pero él se encargo de eso porque me tomo del mentón y nuestros ojos se encontraron que me daba la impresión que podía sumergirme en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Porque me haces sufrir de esta forma? – me susurro Gaara con mucha ternura y melancolía.

–No-no te… estoy entendiendo– que nervios… ¿qué hago?

–No te hagas la tonta… tu sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando– me estaba acariciando y yo cerré mis ojos para poder sentir más a gusto sus caricias pero no sé lo que estoy sintiendo…

–Pe-pero…– justo le iba a responder pero entro mi hermana pequeña a la habitación y pego un tremendo grito rompiendo el encanto. Veo a Gaara está aun en bóxer que está totalmente rojo al igual que yo pero atine a sacar Hanabi del cuarto, le tape la boca y la arrastre a mi cuarto.

–Hermana no es lo que tú crees –hable antes que ella pero que le digo, si una imagen vale más que mil palabras estoy perdida.

– ¿Qué es lo yo creo?, mejor explícame que paso entonces –esta niña es muy inteligente y obstinada ah…

–Lo que paso fue que… que… nada dime cuánto cuesta tu silencio–me resigne.

–Esa es la actitud hermanita, mmm… no lo sé… pero podríamos empezar que me des tu mesada por ahora y después vernos lo que me falta–lo dijo sonriendo es muy perversa cuando se lo propone.

–Ah… está bien acepto pero tú no dirás nada a nadie–

– ¡Lo… juro! – Hanabi levantando la mano como lo hacen los scout.

Me di la vuelta y busque entre mis cosas para sacar el dinero y se lo di pero me dolió tanto entregárselo ya que ahora no podre comprarme mis dulces favorito, pero esto será a media porque pienso cobrarle la mitad a Gaara no se la puede llevar tan fácil.

Ya se había ido Hanabi de mi curto me dispuse a descansar ya que este día fue muy intenso, tome un baño de tina, después me puse un pijama lila con rallas y me acosté hasta que caí en un profundo sueño ZZzzZZzz…

Al día siguiente como no tenia clases ya que mi supuesta enfermedad tenía reposo por eso seguí flojeando un rato y sin darme cuenta eran las 10 de la mañana estaba dispuesta a levantarme en eso siento que golpean la puerta y era mi mamá…

–Bueno día dormilona… ¿Cómo te siente hoy? –

_Bien- bien_ le sonreí a mi madre.

–Ah… que bueno, porque te tienes que levantar para ayudarme con los que aceres de la casa ya que tengo que salir hoy, pero vuelvo como a las 5 de la tarde para buscarte ya que tiene que ir hacerte los exámenes–

– ¿Pero a dónde vas? –

–Voy a ir donde tu tía, quiere contarme algo pero no te preocupes cuando llegue te cuento como me va con ella. Ah… se me olvidaba, recuerda que Gaara también está en la casa así que pídele que te ayude para que todo sea más rápido ok. –

–Mami se lo puedes pedir tu ya que tu sabes que… con el… ¿Cómo decirlo? Para que no suene feo…, no me llevo muy bien que digamos, ¿puedes? , por fis…–

–Está bien, yo se lo pido. Entonces nos vemos en un rato más–se despidió de mí y se fue de mi habitación.

Me di una ducha, cuando termine me fui a vestir elegí una falda negra, la combine con una polera de tiritas que es muy ceñida al cuerpo y además con escote era de color lila realmente no estaba muy segura de ponérmela pero aun hace mucho calor pero me la deje puesta, también me puse mis zapatilla converse, me fui a observar en el espejo y realmente me veía provocativa y bella, me aseguré que todo estuviera en su lugar. Una vez lista baje a la cocina para comer algo me estaba preparando un emparedado y calentándome un vaso de leche con chocolate y…. recordé que esta Gaara así que prepare todo eso para dos ya que como estamos solo prefiero llevar las cosas por la paz y no me conviene hacerlo enoja porque no se qué cosa me puede hacer, prefiero o arriesgarme, me dije a mi misma.

Me senté en la mesa con mi emparedado lo iba a probar cuando entra Gaara, se le veía las secuelas de la pelea del día anterior, tiene el pómulo izquierdo morado y un parche en la mentón ah… ¿cómo habrá quedado Naruto? lo voy a ver una vez que terminemos de limpiar y cocinar para el almuerzo.

–¡Buenos días!–saludo Gaara.

–Bueno días, siéntate que te sirvo el desayuno–

–No sabía que los monstros cocinara– a este idiota no se le puede tratar bien, le gusta molestarme pero contare hasta diez y me tranquilizare no caeré en su juego.

–Si no quieres no te lo camas – le deje el emparedado , vaso de jugo y otro vaso con leche frente del.

–mmm… pero con hambre se come lo que sea–este idiota me colmo la paciencia.

–ya… basta con tus comentarios ácidos– se quedo callado. –ahora quiero pedirte si puedes ordenar la casa y yo hago la cocina incluido el almuerzo–

–mmm…. Pero no me conviene porque yo…–lo interrumpí antes que salga con alguna tontería

–Tú no estás en condiciones de rebatir lo que digo, parece que se te olvidaste del interesante video que te mostré ayer…– este tonto agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada, parece que entendió el mensaje –ok, creo que entendiste el mensaje, te pido que evites los comentarios y recuerda que tienes que hacer caso a lo que yo… te pido sino ya tu sabe lo que puede hacer–

–ahh… no abuces monstro, por el momento te hare caso–

–Así me gusta Gaarita, que sea bien obediente jejjeje…–

–No abuces, no abuces– se fue de la cocina refunfuñando y no comió nada, dejo todo en la mesa, que tonto por enojarse con la comida bueno el tiene hambre no yo, continúe desayunando de lo más tranquila. Después que termine me fui a la lavar la loza, limpie bien la cocina me tomo más tiempo de lo normal ya eran las doce del día y aun no preparaba el almuerzo así que me apure y me puse a cocinar algo fácil y rico que en cuarenta y cinco esté listo.

Ya había terminado de cocinar, me puse a buscar a Gaara en la casa no lo encontré en el primer piso ahí me dispuse a buscar en el segundo piso y ahí lo encontré sacudiendo unos mueble se vea mas afeminado de lo que aparenta jajaj…, me reía para mí misma.

–Gaara, deja eso ahí, ya está listo el almuerzo, ¡Vamos¡ –

–Termino aquí y bajo enseguida–

– ¡como tú quieras! – baje directo a la cocina me puse a servir la comida que era arroz con Chap-sui de pollo, pero primero debo poner los cubiertos y así que movía de aquí para allá, una vez que termine de hacer eso me volteo hacia donde está la puerta y veo a Gaara parado ahí en la entrada y me estaba mirando se le notaba una leve sonrisa, me dio vergüenza que me viera de esa forma, aquí que agache la cabeza y me senté a la mesa.

–T-te… va-vas… a sentar, a… comer-me–otra vez tartamudeando oh… que le voy hacer si este tipo me intimida.

–¡Que dijiste!, escuche mal parece–este idiota se está burlando ¿oh… qué? – ¿tú quiere que te coma? – dijo en carcajada, es verdad dije eso que vergüenza casa segundo me coloco mas roja –no me quiero enfermar del estomago pero igual hago un sacrificio jajja…–me pego una mirada que se notaba que me había desnudado con solo un vistazo.

–Idiota, siéntate y come– se sentó pero aun se reía de mi pero preferí ignorarlo.

Comimos en silencio pero fue agradable después de todo igual era cosa rara ya que no podemos estar juntos en una habitación sin estar peleando. Observe al idiota ese y me puse a sonreír porque Gaara tiene la cara manchada con comida parece un niño chiquito que no sabe comer.

– ¿De qué ríes monstruo? –

– De nada, es que… tienes comida en la cara –se le dije riendo y el trarataba de limpiarse la cara pero no daba con la mancha parecía un niño pequero ya que se le estaba dando vergüenza de no poder limpiarse yo me reía más del, pero no sé porque yo tome mi servilleta y me levante un poco del asiento para poder alcanzar a Gaara y poder limpiarle la mejilla sucia y él se quedo estupefacto con mi actitud pero no dijo nada y se quedo tranquilo, pude quitarle la mancha en la mejilla– ahora está mejor– se me hacia graciosa esta situación y sonreí para él y se notaba que estaba cohibido.

–Gracias – no dije nada, continuamos comiendo en el mismo silencio de antes.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer y me puse a retirar la loza que se ensucio por el almuerzo para poder lavarlo, pero en eso veo que se me adelanta Gaara y el se puso a lavar los traste, yo me acerque para ayudarlo ya que el había limpiado casi toda la casa y tan mala-mala… no soy, que me ofrecí a secar los platos y el acepto pero se me quedo viendo y se puso a reír.

–¿Ahora qué te pasa? –selo pregunte de los mas tranquila.

–Nada malo, es que ahora eres tú tiene comida en la cara–sonreía amablemente cosa rara para un amargado.

– ¿A… adonde? –me tocaba la cara pero no le daba a la mancha.

– Ahí– apunto cerca de mi boca – pero déjame ayudarte – me dijo y como lo veía con un paño en la mano le dije que bueno, pero se me acerco a limpiarme, tomando de la barbilla a pesar que tiene las manos húmedas puedo sentir un calor especial que me eriza la piel solo con un leve contacto y… sin darme cuenta el me beso … me veo con el encima pero me siento que estoy en otro mundo ya que sus labio son tan cálidos, pero este se está aprovechando de la situación asi que abrir un poco la boca para reclamarle y cortar el beso, pero el aprovecho para profundizar aun más el beso recorriendo todo el interior de mi boca... ¿qué hago?… ah.. por instinto me deje llevar por la situación así que rodeo su cuello con mis manos y él me rodea mi cintura con sus brazos atrayéndome más y más a su cuerpo, pero por falta de oxigeno nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo – aun te queda un poco aquí– me lamio alrededor del labio, pero de repente me llego un chispazo de conciencia y me preguntes ¿que estoy haciendo?, si… yo tengo novio y este-este se está aprovechando de mí, se me vino la toda la rabia y… me solté de sus brazos y lo abofetee.

– No- no- vuelvas hacer esto, nunca más- nunca más– salí corriendo de la cocina, me fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave.

Ya había pasado más de dos horas y seguía encerrada, ya no sabía que hacer o sentir, estoy tan confundida que no puedo aclarar lo que siento, ¡Hinata en que lio me metí!, si… yo amo a Naruto desde que tengo uso de razón y ahora aparece este idiota que me mueve el piso con un solo beso que me dé ¿cómo voy a verlo ahora?, este idiota me confunde tanto ahhh…. pegue un grito bajo la almohada, justo escucho que golpean la puerta pero no quiero contestar y no pienso abrir, si es ese idiota ah…. no lo quiero ver, me quedo callada.

_Hinata, abre la puerta_ era Hanabi, así que me levante, fui abrir la puerta conociéndola como es… es capaz de entrar por la ventana si no le abro de inmediato, cuando la abrí la puerta ahí está Hanabi pero a su lado esta Gaara con cara de preocupación quizás que habrá pensado.

– ¿Que es lo que quieren?– dije molesta.

– Hermanita no te enojes pero llego la hora de que me paguen mi silencio– nos apunto a los dos, nos quedamos mirando y cuál de los dos está más sorprendido por la actitud de ella, pero era de esperarse de Hanabi no se le va ni una.

– ¿Que tenemos que hacer? – lo pregunte con resignación ya no hay vuelta atrás, como es de caprichosa esa mocosa todo por culpa de mis padres.

– No se preocupen no es nada del otro mundo– la quedamos mirando – solo tienen que pedirle permiso a papá para ir una fiesta donde Aní además tu y Gaara me van acompañar ya que lo más probable que no me deje ir solita–lo dijo tan animada que da por hecho que vamos hacer lo que ella pide.

– Pero, tu sabes que yo estoy castigada y también Gaara–

– Bueno eso no es mi problema, ustedes se la tienen que arreglar, pero de que yo voy, voy– hablo como si nos da un orden, como odio que se porte asi.

– Dime una cosa… ¿cuándo es la fiesta? – hablo Gaara.

– Este sábado–

–¡QUE…!, es muy pronto– gritamos los dos juntos como si nos pusimos de acuerdo.

– No sé yo, ustedes se la tiene que arreglar o comento a mis padres como los pille y puedo decir que estaban en una situación más comprometedora de la que es veían, a mi parecer creo que eso es más preocupante que lo de la fiesta–

– Está bien, haremos todo lo posible– dijo Gaara.

– Esa es la actitud, nos vemos después– se fue Hanabi, dejándome sola con Gaara.

– Ahora dime como lo haremos para convencer a mis padres si… están enojados con los dos– se lo dije con un semblante de preocupación.

– Ósea, tus padres están enojados contigo No conmigo jeje…– de que está hablando este idiota.

– A ver explícate–

– Ah, si te digo te vas a enojar mas y… no quiero pelear mas contigo–

– Que es lo que estoy escuchando–

– La parte que dije… que no iba a pelear contigo– por un momento pensé que es un milagro – pero… es solo por hoy que te doy descanso, pero es solo por hoy – ya sabia que todo lo bueno acaba tan pronto.

–Por un momento pensé que mi suerte cambiaba– hable en un susurro.

– No sea así, si mi memoria no es tan mala hace unas horas atrás no estabas tan disgustada por besarte así que tanta mala suerte no creo que tengas– este tonto cada palabra que habla lo hace con una tremenda sonrisa que llega dar miedo.

– No quiero hablar de eso– le di un portazo en la cara, lo deje hablando solo y… me tire en la cama, cerrando mis ojos para seguir pensando que voy hacer con toda esta situación.

Ya son cerca de las cinco de la tarde me arregle un poco para salir con mi mamá al médico, si no fuera por qué tengo que Salí, no saldría de mi cuarto solo por eso. Una vez fuera de mi habitación me senté en el living a esperar que llegara mi mami, pero no paso mucho tiempo y ella llego me dijo que le avisara a Gaara que había llegado, ya que ella quería hablar con el del asunto importante y como no me quedo de otra subí a buscarlo. Ya estaba parada frente a su puerta e iba a golpear cuando él la abrió, me quedo viendo para luego tomarme del brazo para poderme abrazar y…

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado. Tratare de no demorar mucho en el próximo cap…

xfa dejen _**reviews**_

Se cuidan y nos estamos

Aios!


End file.
